


The Pumpkin Patch

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror, Jack-o'-lanterns, Pumpkins, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: Disclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)Warning: No Pumpkins were harmed in this story...Later on will have a bit disturbing content, but still rated TRate: TSummary: It was just a trip to find a pumpkin... yet that never is that simple is it with these boys?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

There was a bitter bite to the light flowing breeze which played with Leo’s mask tail, as he stood there leaning against an old brittle tree’s trunk casting his gaze into the distance. 

  
If it wasn’t for his shell he wouldn’t have dared to touch its rough bark, he could imagine the splinters it would give him if it had come into contact with his soft pear green skin.  
  
There was a rustle coming from his left, he ignored it and continued to stare at the bright brilliant stars and the warm glow of the moonlight.   
  
Many wouldn’t describe the light of the moon as such, but when you live in the shadows, that is how you see the world.   
  
The sun wasn’t something he could bath under often and he learned growing up the light of the moon and the cover of night was more comforting to him, even being a turtle that thrived in the sun and the heat it provides.  
  
A voice spoke in a whisper inches from him as he preferred not to make eye contact, actually ignoring the turtle brother he had accompanied. He would have taken a relaxing stretch under the vibrant tree back at the farm and watch the fall air claim its leaves for its own, then be here, in the middle of a pumpkin patch making sure no humans come aware of their presence.  
  
His eyes rolled a few times in rhythm with the shifting of his legs crossing the other, or even rubbed his shell against the tree’s trunk. He wasn’t hiding his annoyance or how he truly didn’t want to be there. Sure, there were the idle dangers of being seen, but that wasn’t the thing that was plaguing him, it was his brother and why they were there.  
  
One good part so far that came out of this childish venture, he had to admit was that the tree was peeling away the old shell he was to get cleaned off from Donnie in a few days. He hated when he molts, some reason it was always this time of the season when he started, as the other three brothers did so roughly in the spring and the beginning of the summer.  
  
“Leo?” Mikey asked. His bright smiling face flashed into Leo’s sight, not allowing him to avoid him any longer.  
  
A long string of a sigh came out from Leo as he worked his lips not to sound too salty towards his kid brother. “Mikey are we done here? It’s getting late.”  
  
“Not yet dude, but I might have found ‘the one’, you should come and…”  
  
“Mikey, I’m sorry I have no interest in seeing which pumpkin you pick,” Leo started with a cold tone, not one he wanted to use to address Mikey, nevertheless, it came out as such.  
  
The glimmer of life that sparked in Mikey’s eyes faded and yet Leo still continued.  
  
“The field is full of pumpkins Mike. They all look alike and they are all healthy. There is no reason this should be taking so long. It has been an hour now.” Leo scowled, nodding to all the pumpkins that surrounded the old tree. They were in the middle of a field of pumpkins for heaven sakes.  
  
“The tradition of picking a pumpkin is an art, you can’t just take one and go, here you go,” Mikey tried to explain, a bit hurt from Leo’s solemn no fun attitude.  
  
He was hoping this would get Leo to loosen up and enjoy the little things, like Halloween, as they use to when they were teens.  
  
However, it was apparent it just threw Leo in a bitter brooding mood, more than anything else.  
  
Okay, he understood Leo has been a bit stress taking full responsibility as the head of the family, ever since their father stepped down and claimed he couldn’t teach them anymore. In his place, he had appointed Leo as master and leader, which did make the aged father be just that, a normal father.  
  
That day was to come one point or another, and Leo has been performing the role for some time, yet it being official only made Leo became more rigid and strict, then he was before.  
  
It wasn’t like Master Splinter was dead or anything like that, he was just retired and was enjoying his life, leaving now and then to visit old friends and getting what he could get out of his remaining years.  
  
Many occasions he pointed this out and Mikey notice that Leo didn’t want to accept it.  
  
Master Splinter was old and wasn’t getting any younger, one day he will pass on, and when that day comes he wanted to make sure their family was ready for his departure, not fully depended on him as their master. He told Mikey one day the reason why was so they would accept his passing and move on. Mikey understood and tried to support Leo in every way he could, yet that cold lingered around his aura, showing how he is in denial, made his task more the difficult.  
  
“Mikey it doesn’t take this long to find one, there are thousands for shell sakes,” Leo irritation shone.  
  
“But Leo, I want it to be perfect. This is the one year we can have such fun, you use to love to carve pumpkins to show off like the rest of us…”  
  
“Halloween is nothing more than a childish, pathetic day, which the candy companies reinforced from an age-old tradition that many have forgotten or don’t care about. I for one hate the concept of it all together and find it trivial to waste my time carving such things as these, pumpkins. Only children and adolescent teens use such a day to collect candy and perform stupid pranks. We are twenty-six Mike, the child play is long behind us. We are ninja’s and shouldn’t occupy our free time with such rubbish,” Leo’s voice was cold, as his eyes were fierce and precise. Mikey cringed under them looking away quickly, staring at the closest pumpkins as his usual playful smile turn sour and he shuffled his feet like a child that was just scolded.  
  
It was a moment after that Leo bit his lip, feeling guilty over how he upset Mikey. He didn’t mean to hurt him, but to show it was maybe time to grow up and this was the first step. Maybe he should have been a bit subtle about it…

  
“Mikey please just pick...” Leo started to say and then whipped his head towards the darkness beyond.  
  
Mikey’s mouth started to open only was cupped by Leo’s hand, that smack against it hard and his body shoved behind the tree before he could even comprehend what was going on.  
  
Leo not releasing his brother’s mouth, let a low whispering ‘shhhh’ and then removed his hand slowly. Leo then pressed his own body against the tree, peering around the large trunk pointing to Mikey toward the direction he was staring at.  
  
There was a faint bluish light in the thick fog, it was weak, yet appeared to be approaching. Oddly, Leo mutter under his breath that this fog wasn’t there before and yet it appeared to been there the whole time. It weaved in the darkness as if it was one with it and the moonlight glistened in its smoky silvery strains.   
  
Even with the fog, Leo couldn’t see how he or Mikey would be able to dart towards the nearest tree line that would bring them to the woods they had used to get there. There were some safe paths they knew no one would wander so late at night from the farm to this pumpkin farm. He stood there contemplating their next move, he preferred not to alarm the nightly travelers and turn this to a shooting range and have either Mikey or himself hurt in the process.   
They weren’t here to steal, they actually, well he did, while Mike stayed in a safe distance to keep watch, he placed a note near the pumpkin farmhouse saying they took only one pumpkin with some cash that was over the price for the pumpkins, but it was more a sentimental thing. He would hope they would take no offense from their trespassing.  
  
“Michelangelo, we will stay put and if someone does come close we will use the tree to conceal ourselves. Someone must have seen the note and thought to make sure no damage was done… if you didn’t take so long…” Leo whispered.  
  
“Sorry,” Mikey whimper back, looking over his bro’s shoulder and understood why the order wasn’t to flee the pumpkin farm.  
  
The lone light that didn’t to be any form of torch Leo has seen, not one that his brainy brother would cook up, it looked quite similar to a lantern? Who uses lanterns this day and age with technology all around, heck a cell phone has an app to use it as a flashlight.   
  
One feature Mikey has been begging Donnie to incorporate into the shell cells that he had to admit too was behind the times and need a makeover. However, Donnie was proud of his model and refused, Raph joke it the real reason was Donnie wasn’t the one to first think of such possibilities in such a little gadget like a cell phone.  
  
It was a pride thing, they all figured.  
  
“Dude look at that weird lantern they are holding,” Mikey pointed out almost toppling over Leo, using his shoulder as a way to lift himself up to get a better view. A warning growl came from the blue mask turtle that made Mikey calm down.  
  
He was right though, Leo observed the two male figures who walk calmly towards their direction. They were both wearing overalls with thick long rubber boots. Within the older man’s hand, as the other appeared to be around Leo’s age, was holding a long wooden pole with a dangling jack-o-lantern.  
  
Leo tensed as the two humans came closer and their conversation could now be heard.  
  
“This is stupid dad, I mean come on, who cares about a few pumpkins anyway? It will not harm the books, this year was a prosperous harvest then we anticipated,” the younger man complained, there was a hint of tiredness lingering in his voice and body language. He must have been woken up before coming out here; it was sometime after twelve after all.  
  
_**(I wonder are they referring about us, or something else going on? I hope there isn’t some thief stalking about, this could make this a bit more complicated for me and Mikey.)**_  Leo thought to himself.  
  
The old man chuckled rattling the lantern that scattered it’s light around, like rays of gems on the area.  
  
“They did say they only took one in their note,” the older man stated. He didn’t seem worried about that factor disturbed by having a letter showing up with money for a pumpkin. Even so, there was something else in his voice that gave a slight shiver that course through Leo’s spine.  
  
_**(So they did find our payment, and they are making sure we kept our word?)**_  Leo gently pushed Mikey back a bit with his shell, feeling his brother’s grip on the edge. The tree was rounded enough to hide them both, but little playroom to do so.  
  
“However,” the man sighed deeply, which made the cold kiss Leo’s skin, making him shiver embarrassingly with Mikey noticing, “either way it is best we see they didn’t take more than that, besides we don’t want them to catch wind of Jack's light after all.”  
  
The younger man stop dead when his father mentioned that name scuffing under his breath, “Seriously you dragged me out of bed over some stupid legend like Stringy Jack? Dad that is an Irish myth, and it was a turnip, not pumpkins he used to light himself through the darkness.”  
  
__**(Great I really need Mikey to hear this, who knows what his imagination would fabricate from this…)  
**   
Now it was the old man that abruptly stopped, giving his son a sharp look, “Have you forgotten? There are some things you should never mess with and because it might not be the norm, doesn’t mean it is not real. Stringy Jack is real and yes, there are legends over there about him, but history repeats boy, and we too have our version... a darker version…”  
  
Leo could feel Mikey suddenly shift behind him as he bit his lip. Why oh why did they have to stop not far from them to be in earshot and talk about such superstitions, especially in front of his younger brother of all brothers. This is just what he needed on the trip home, how Mikey will go on over what they are hearing.  
  
The young man rolled his eyes and cross his arms as he tapped his foot annoyingly, “Dad, this is ridiculous, let’s head back in I don’t see anything missing or vandalized and…”  
  
“We have to know!” the old man suddenly became angry that struck a chord in even Leo, as he peeked around the trunk seeing the younger man shiver under his father’s glare. “Jack is about, he always is! Anyone that does mischief or insults him or shows any coldness towards a love one, harming them on this farmland, where it was said he trick the devil on that very tree there.” the man turned around to point to the tree Leo and Mikey were hiding behind.   
  
Leo reared back before he was noticed, as the man continued, “Not only did he do that, he died on that very spot, hanged by some local villagers that were sick of his cruelty and then put him to flames with his own liquor, as he struggled for breath from the noose around his neck. They say he haunts this land since Heaven wouldn’t take him and Hell… his last trick with the devil made it that the very devil couldn’t touch his soul. He hunts around here looking for souls that he could sacrifice to Hell or any deities that would finally end his wandering in the darkness he imprisoned himself for the centuries and will continue for eternity if he can’t collect enough souls.”  
  
A silence grew between the two humans, neither said another word only looking at each other. By this time Mikey was antsy behind Leo, he couldn’t tell how long Mikey would be able to stand there silent like this and he could smell the fear in Mikey’s scent. The story scared him and with the situation at hand and the now eerie atmosphere about it didn’t help.  
  
The son suddenly sighed scratching his head, “Dad please.”  
  
“They say that if you do such any acts that would draw Jack’s light to you, you would see at least one willow-of-the-wisps, and then you only have until three thirty a.m. that following day, before Jack finds you. Doesn’t matter where you are, even if you’re not on the farm anymore, he will find you and take your soul for his sacrifice… So you should draw away from his light son.”  
  
“What? Me why?” the son looked at him flabbergasted.  
  
“For your words towards Jack, you would have insulted him. Now you know the rules of this farm right? Anyone that leaves has to say a verse so in case they attracted Jack’s light. You know the one on the board--”  
  
“The one where we take payment, I know,” the son sighed, then nodded, seeing the worry in his father’s eyes, “Jack, Jack, go back. The pumpkins grow in the field and are your source of light, even if I did not plant them I left one for your delight. Take it not my soul. I take back all I said and done, I will not be yours, Jack Jack, go back.”  
  
“Good, now come on let's take a quick look and head back to the farmhouse then,” the father was now pleased not continuing his path towards the tree, yet another direction that now was covered by that fog. It was sweeping across the field and Leo wished it was faster so it would conceal their escape.  
  
They stood there waiting not seeing the lantern anymore and oddly the fog too had dissipated by then.  
  
“I think the coast is clear, Mikey,” Leo signal him to follow as he stepped away from the tree that now gave even him the creeps.  
  
“Leo what they said…” Mikey gulped, looking down at one of the pumpkins.  
  
“Is just a rambling of an old man that is fixated over some myth, nothing more Mikey. So don’t worry, no one is going to come for your soul,” Leo assured him.  
  
“But… he sounded sincere and that verses that the son said, are the ones I saw on a sign around the farmhouse.”  
  
Leo turned towards him, placing a warm hand on Mikey’s shoulder, “Like I said obsession. Now come on pick a pumpkin, we did pay for it so we might as well take one home. However, be quick about it, we don’t know if they will make another round here.  
  
Mikey slowly nodded, looking around, then saw the one, as he walked towards a nice plump pumpkin. It was a brilliant shade of orange and very healthy. “This one,” he said in a hollow voice.  
  
“Then let's get going then,” Leo instructed. He led the way back towards the woods, thankful not seeing anyone around as he dashed into the bush.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
Taking a stretch to loosen his stress that was tightening around his muscles, Leo turned around to find Mikey wasn’t behind him.  
  
“Jack, go back.”  
  
He panicked and rushed back out, to stop dead, staring at Mikey in confusion. The kid brother was lingering at the edge not daring to leave the farm with conflicting eyes, repeating the verse they heard from the younger man.  
  
“The pumpkins grow in the field and are your source of light.”  
  
“Mikey, what are you doing?” Leo asked as he took some steps towards him.  
  
“Even if I did not plant them, I left one for your delight.”  
  
“Mikey come on, we don’t have time for you to do this, or be so loud!” Leo hissed under his teeth searching the field for any signs anyone has heard his stupid brother.  
  
“Take it not my soul. I take back all I said and done, I will not be yours, Jack Jack, go back.”  
  
Reaching Mikey, Leo grabbed his shoulder forcefully dragging him along into the safety of cover in the woods. Once they were far enough from the field, while all the way Mikey complained Leo was hurting his shoulder and some nonsense that they should go back, he ignored it not caring, then Leo made a halt turning towards his brother.  
  
“What part of being a ninja and the meaning of being stealthy don’t you understand?” Leo scolded him.  
  
“But Leo, what if they were right, maybe you should say it too, we should go back,” Mikey eagerly urged him to go back and do the same, then go home.  
  
“Mike…” Leo started to lecture him as Mikey unexpectedly bolted back towards the direction of the pumpkin farm. “Shell, Michelangelo what are you doing? Come back here!”  
  
When Mikey didn’t listen to his order, Leo sprinted after him, just seeing how this little act would expose them. The farmers could now be where they were last investigating Mikey’s loud voice saying that stupid verse.  
  
**_(I swear when I get my hands on him!)_**  
  
The trees blurred by mixing together around him, as he dashed over some logs.  ** _(I know I walked a far ways from the farm, but I don’t recall it being this far.)_**  
  
Confused the length he has sprinted so far Leo could feel his lungs burn. Nevertheless, when he spotted his brother’s shell his hopes raised and he leaped forward taking Mikey to the ground. A crash echoed in the cold night air as they both skid through the farm’s field. Leo rose to his feet seeing Mikey too was getting up, dusting himself off and making sure his pumpkin was okay.  
  
“Home now! That is an order Michelangelo,” Leo gave him an icy glare, “Don’t think you're going out on Halloween either after this stupid stunt of yours! I see Raph being irrational, but you to run back here where you know very well the chances of exposing us is a high risk!”  
  
“It was the only way I could think of to get you to come back here. Leo, I really think you should say that verse. Bro please I have a bad feeling about this. If you want to ground me fine, I don’t care but you have to say…”  
  
“That’s it!” Leo snapped. In a rage, he grabbed Mikey’s pumpkin.   
  
“Leo stop, no!” Mikey cried as Leo's arms when up to the air then down hard smashing the pumpkin to the ground. A horrified gasp came from the kid brother soon after when all the stringy guts poured out of the pumpkin.  
  
“L-L-L…” Mikey blinked at him in disbelief.  
  
“No pumpkin either,” Leo growled, thrashing back towards the woods and then looked over his shoulder, “HOME!”  
  
Mikey looked at his feet and listen to the order, not saying a word, even all the way back to Casey’s farm.  
  


* * *

  
**_TBC_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: This chapter has disturbing content.  
> Rate: T

 

* * *

 

“What happened?” Raph asked, letting out a yawned and leaning on the porch railing.  
  
“We had some occupants from the pumpkin farm in the fields, so we couldn't come home right…”  
  
Raph raised an eyebrow, “Shell for brains, I wasn’t talking about you being late getting back, seriously you thought I give a shell about that? I meant the twerp is quiet and I don’t mean he is just tired of being annoying as usual, he is upset.”  
  
“Oh…” Leo sighed deeply. He then shifted in the swinging chair. The longer he didn’t answer, Raph’s eyes for once pierce through him, it must be due to the guilt he felt. He acted harshly and shouldn’t have smashed Mikey's pumpkin like that. Laying his head in his hands he could hear Raph shift uneasily.  
  
 ** _(Why did I do that? I should have just recited that verse to ease Mikey’s mind and it would have been that simple, yet I had to act like a jerk instead…)_**  
  
“Leo?” Raph’s voice turned to concern.  
  
“Raph it’s nothing, I should go talk to him,” Leo got up only to be stopped by his muscle brother.  
  
“He already told me he doesn’t want to talk to you,” Raph said hesitantly.  
  
 ** _(So that’s what gave Raph the impression I did something and why he is investigating. Why am I not surprised? Regardless, he tends to act like the hothead and threatens Mikey at least twelve times a day, though Mikey doesn’t help his case, he really cares about him, when it counts.)_**  
  
“If I try to?” Leo asked next in wonder on how far Raph would enforce it.  
  
“I would plow you down,” Raph narrowed his eyes seriously.  
  
“That bad… then…” Leo’s voice dropped feeling the guilt all the more, “Fine I will talk to him in the morning.”  
  
“Good idea,” he agreed heading inside only to stop at the threshold when Leo asked him something in a very depressing tone.  
  
“Raph do you still have that emergency money you save up for partying with Casey?”  
  
“Why?” Raph turned his head towards Leo in question.  
  
“I need to go get… Mikey a pumpkin tomorrow, and our budget can’t afford it at the moment. I will pay you back--”  
  
Suddenly to the eldest surprise something was shoved into his hand as he gawked down at the bills.  
  
“Leo you better go buy him another one. I don’t know what you did or why he never came back with a pumpkin, but if you want him to be happy you go out of your way to do so.”  
  
“Raph?”  
  
Raph narrowed his eyes with a shiver, that was very odd. The red mask turtle cleared his throat and looked back at the house as if he was waiting for the world to end, “Leo a depressed Mikey is terrifying, wrong and shell…” Raph trailed off shaking his head and entering the house.  
  
“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” Leo looked down at the money, then back towards the woods in the distance. If he ran and took some shortcuts, it would only take him an hour to get back to the pumpkin farm. To the way there, would normally take two or three hours at a normal pace, however, it only took an hour half for the first time heading there.  
  
“I have to make this right for him,” Leo clenched the money shoving it in one of his pouches, then headed back out into the night.  
  


* * *

  
  
A cloud of breath escape through his tight lips. He dodged the upcoming tree roots that have been waiting to claim another victim and then he circled around some thorny bushes. The moon’s light a beacon, guided him, lighting the forest with a cast of shadows scattered about. His slick skin was covered with pearls of sweat rolling down his muscular frame.  
  
Leo sprinted all the way so far, taking short breathers, even so, that wasn’t long since the turtle was on a mission. Once he came up to where he was planning for the next breath he stopped at a tree, arching his shell into it with his eyes closed. His heart was a blur and his breathing wasn’t subtle. He still had at least another half an hour to go he believed, though he swore it's already been over an hour. However the landmarks he noticed stated he was at the halfway mark.  
  
“Shell...” he gasped pressing his arms flat against the tree trunk, “How much longer? Wasn't this journey shorter last time with Mikey?”

 

The cold breeze rising, a flash of light illuminated his eyelids that move quickly from his right then exited from his left.   
  
Instincts kicking in he sprang his eyes open and armed himself with only one of his blades looking wildly about. The forest floor was quiet with only little light of the moon and the shadows that were there before he closed his eyes. There was nothing out of the ordinary he could tell. His head then tilted up towards the tall trees, studying it to see if it was just a result of the red leaves moving or falling. They were all still, even though the wind was blowing, as he could feel it cooling his body and making sweet icy little kisses on his skin.  
  
The moments had passed and he still did not dare to move on yet, he couldn't figure out what it was since the height ruled out an animal, and there was no birds or bats. Once all possibilities he could come up with were debunked, he let out a sigh. When he concluded there wasn't any danger, casting the event as some trick of the eye, he started to place his sword in its holder, his hand was halfway in this action when he froze noticing there was change to the area that shouldn't be.   
  
Far ahead of him on the path, he was witnessing a thick spidery fog crawling on the ground towards him. Some distance beyond that he could only make out a dusky white wall.  
  
“What the shell?” Leo blink at it. It reminded him of the fog he saw earlier that night at the pumpkin farm.  
  
It twisted and danced, as if it was performing for him and then to his disbelief the area started to turn to a reddish tint. His surroundings that were more of a dim blue with black, being the dead of night was now red and unnatural. Confused Leo took a step back drawing his sword out fully. Was something coming? A few steps back in his peripheral vision he saw something large and red. Trying not to take his eyes off the growing fog, he managed to see what it was. A shiver ran down his shell when he came aware it was the golden full moon, now blood red and it wasn't full anymore, it was slowing turning into a new moon. It reminded him of a timer, however, a timer for what? Leo gawked at it overwhelmed by a fear that clawed his very soul. He knew he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating and the reality was setting in. Was... was he being hunted by Jack?  
  
“This could be just an illusion, a trick of the mind, yet... what if Mikey and those farmers were right? Can I risk my own soul to be a skeptic right now faced with this?” Leo questioned himself, gripping his sword tightly.  
  
If this was happening, he had to press forward toward the farm and say those verses if it was true. He was no fool to deny what was in front of him and wish he wasn't so foolish before either. He and his family seen and experience so much, he to was open-minded on many ways with the unknown and this time he made the wrong judgment call to discard the possibilities.  
  
“No choice,” Leo growled, taking a shaky step forward. His body didn't want to move, as if it didn't want to deal with this and run back home. Even so, he was a ninja and he wasn't going to be afraid. He knew deep down he had little time and sadly he was an idiot not taking his shell cell that he left at the house.  
  
He had to force his body to obey, slowly walking towards the fog with all his courage. It floated around him, then it swallowed him up, casting him into a world that was hard to see what was before him. The only thing that was visible was the moon as odd as it was. The trees before him were impossible to make out until you were beak to beak with it. Even his torch was no use, unable to penetrate the thick fog. All he could do was move forward and hope he wasn't wasting to much precious time with such a sluggish pace.  
  


* * *

  
  
Leo stumbled forward, letting his other senses other than his sight to guide him; the fear of him running in circles did cross his mind more than once.   
  
All he could do at the moment is keeping a positive outlook for he wasn't to fade away like this. The dense fog wrapped around him, he could feel it pass between his legs that were very unnerving.  
  
He wondered was this Jack's doing, the reason behind the fog, to stop him from making it to the pumpkin farm before three thirty am? Not that he had any idea what time it was, yet the moon kept counting down either way.  
  
“Shell with this speed, I will never make it...” Leo grumbled, more so when his beak smacked into a tree trunk for the fourth time. He staggered back in a hiss of pain, then felt his shell banged into a tree behind him. This was getting hopeless, this wasn't the first time he walked into a tree, or stumble over a bush wiping out onto the ground. No matter how much he tried to navigate in this fog, he found he failed more than made any progress.  
  
He let a sigh escape him, as he pressed his shell against the tree he was already back into, “What am I doing... I was foolish and shouldn't enter this fog...”  
  
The doubt consuming him, Leo was overwhelmed by defeat as he found himself closing his eyes only to open them sharply when the same flash of light he saw earlier crossed his vision. The only difference this time around was that he found out the source, as he stared at the bright green orb. It reminded him of the light source from the pumpkin lantern the farmer used. The orb not moving towards him floated there, then started to act very peculiarly.   
  
It swirled around going forward then stopped, and then came back towards him not to close though, then doing the same action again. On the third time it done this, Leo finally pushed himself from the tree taking a few steps towards the... Was it a wisp?  
  
The ball of light appeared to be ecstatic of his actions, dancing about then moving forward, and then bobbing up and down to indicate to follow.  
  
“You want me to follow you?” Leo asked cautiously.  
  
The wisp dance once more as Leo frown on the idea.  
  
“I'm not sure that would be...” Leo started, then backed up quickly as the wisp flew at him. He didn't have time to react before the green orb was touching his hand, pulling it somehow and oddly it was warm, loving and filled Leo with a calm.  
  
 __ **(I don't think it is here to harm me. Is this one of those willow-of-the-wisps? Not that I have seen one before, but didn't the farmers mention them, and it didn't sound they are dangerous. What other choice do I have?)  
**  
Leo followed, allowing the guiding light show him the way through the fog, he was stunned how suddenly after contact with this little guy, he could see once again. It was as if having the wisp with him it allowed him to see through this white wall. With this guide of his, he was able to avoid the trees and bushes and once he got his bearings, the wisp picked up speed urging him to make haste.  
  
It was like it knew what was at stake here and didn't want to waste any more time. With the help from his guide, it didn't take long before he stepped foot on the soil of the pumpkin farm with little time to spare. The moon was almost new and his time almost nearly to an end. The fog now lifted, the wisp let go of his hand and floated there waiting for him.  
  
“I guess I should say that verse, then?”  
  
The spirit bobbed at him, urging him to hurry, circling around him touching his exposed skin, that warmed it from this cool weather.  
  
“Very well,” Leo nodded clearing his throat and recalling the lines that the man sang and Mikey as well.  
  
He took a big breath once he had collected all the words and the order they must be said, “Jack Jack...”  
  
“LEO!” a voice screamed in the night, shattering Leo's train of thought and sending an icy shiver down his spine. He whipped his head toward the heart-wrenching voice as horror filled him.  
  
“Mikey?” Leo gasped, feeling his breathing becoming heavy.  
  
“LEO, LEO, LEONARDO,” his brother howled in fear and dismay, calling to Leo's very soul.  
  
He dashed forward only to be abruptly stopped by the wisp that flew in front of him. He paused, looking at it warily as his voice was frantic, “I need to go that’s my brother!”  
  
“LEO!” Mikey's voice was louder and weepy as if he was crying. Mikey doesn't cry unless he was truly injured or consumed by fear. Last time he heard Mikey do this was when they were younger and he was plagued with nightmares, always seeking Leo's comfort.  
  
“Get out of my way, thank you for your aid up to this far, but I have to help my brother,” Leo insisted. The wisp turned red, jumping around as if it was angry at him. Leo just ignored it, passing it regardless of its protests and when his skin touched it he was filled with sadness, horror, and disappointment from the wisp.  
  
If it wasn't for Mikey howling like he was being tortured, he would consider contemplating why the wisp felt that way. Yet his mind was consumed by his brother's now screaming of agony, then just yelling out his name.  
  
The pumpkins flashed by, as Leo begged whoever was watching to make sure he makes it in time and he was going the right way. The screams and calling of his name suddenly stopped and he feared the worse. It was moments later in his frantic search he discovered he was heading toward the tree that he and Mikey had taken cover from the farmers.   
  
He made a mad dash towards it confident that was where he would find his brother. When the creepy tree was in full view, he almost fell onto his knees in horror, seeing something that was ripped out of some horror story. The tree as ugly as it always was, brittle and twisted had an extra addition to it, his brother!   
  
Mikey's body was half absorbed into the tree itself. His arms were all tangled out and in of the trunk and his legs were no more, only a part of his plastron was visible and his head stuck out with no neck, attached to only wood. Mikey's eyes were full of pain and he slowly looked down at Leo giving him a whimper as he noticed his big brother.  
  
“Leo...” Mikey cried. The hot tears ran down his cheeks, moistening the roots of the tree.  
  
“Mikey!” Leo gasped, feeling like he was going to throw up. How was this possible, Mikey recited the chant word by word perfectly? There were no mistakes yet here he was being tortured.  
  
“Leo help me please...” Mikey strained to ask. He was having problems breathing and started to turn blue.  
  
“Mikey hang on I will get you out of that tree,” Leo hastily promised not even sure how he could. This was one of those moments he wished Donnie was around to lean against. He would know what to do.  
  
Stepping forward Leo didn't dare to draw his swords just yet, he feared if he did cut into the tree he would hurt Mikey in the process. He reached out to his young brother gently stroking his cheek, as he soothe his voice to show no fear or worry, “Mikey, you need to explain to me how this happened so I can figure out what to do.”  
  
Mikey's eyes widen, “It was Jack...”  
  
“And Mikey what happened,” he insisted calmly of course.  
  
Mikey tried to speak only able to whisper that made it impossible for Leo to hear him. Leo came closer, leaning his ear whole towards Mikey's lips to help, “Mikey please repeat what you said.”  
  
“You're mine,” a voice crackled that wasn't Mikey's, startling Leo. He looked at his brother only to scream in horror stumbling backwards, crashing onto the hard dirt ground. His eyes widen in disbelief, not seeing his brother but some deformed broken man, which the words to describe him as looking wicked and vile didn't do any justice.  
  
The man as Leo assumed must be Jack, gave him a crooked smile, licking his lips with his long purple tongue. His hair was stringy and he wore a top hat full of holes and was scrunched down. Jack's face was old and wrinkly and his eyes were hollow sucking all life from anyone that dared to stare into them.  
  
“You're not Mikey,” Leo was able to stutter out, “You tricked me.”  
  
“Why of course my dear Leonardo, I couldn't let you wisp me away when I was so very close in having you,” Jack chattered, showing his crooked and sharp yellow teeth, then he grinned an ungodly smirk that brought shivers down Leo's spine.  
  
“No you don't,” Leo stood up quickly, “I will not let you have me!”  
  
The demonic man chuckled thrashing his head about as he did, then stop suddenly snapping it back at Leo, with another bone-chilling smile in amusement, “Is that so turtle? I wonder if your soul weighs more than a human's? It could pay my way out of this hell hole.”  
  
Leo huffed, “Not going to find out, Jack!”  
  
“Jack, Jack, go back!” Leo angrily recited seeing Jack cringed with a frown.  
  
Leo narrowed his eyes with his own devilish grin, “The pumpkins grow in the field and are your source of light...”  
  
Jack hissed at him in agony, screaming, “NO NO NO! You will be mine! Enough, you will not win! I will kill all your family if you continue!”  
  
Ignoring the taunts and threats Leo continued, “even if I did not plant them, I left one for your delight. “  
  
“No you ignorant turtle! You deserve this Leonardo for breaking your brother's heart and casting him aside as you did. He will never forgive you, unless you pay for what you have done to him, not just for the moments on the farm, yet from everything you had done during the past months to them all!”  
  
Leo stood tall, letting out a chuckle, shaking his head. He wanted to tell the thing it had no clue what it was talking about and was making up lies, yet he knew if he did, he would break the chain of the verse and he had to finish it for his soul.  
  
“Take it, not my soul. I take back all I said and done, I will not be yours, Jack Jack, go back!” Leo yelled at the top of his lungs hearing Jack hallow in anger and defeat.  
  
The deformed man started to vibrate violently screaming, Leo has not won and he will regret this in the end. He will be his, no matter what.  
  
It was mere seconds before Jack was no more and the tree was the only thing left. The air felt light and Leo let out a breath of relief. It was over and now he should go do what he originally came here for, to grab a pumpkin for Mikey to apologize with. He turned around and his eyes widen as the dread filled him. There cast in the red sky was the moon, that was now new? Didn't he stop Jack?  
  
“You're mine turtle,” the husky voice taunted him as he suddenly felt something wrap around his legs lunging him into the air quickly.  
  
Leo let out a yelp twirling about in the air.  
  
To his dismay suddenly his swords fell out of their hilt and he was unable to grab them before they hit the ground. Upside down and dangling there, Leo tried to untangle himself from his binds only having the branches tightening and shooting unbearable pain through his body.  
  
This being a fruitless action Leo debated if he could reach his blades stretching out with his fingers.  
  
“Almost there…” he stretched more, than to his dismay, his blades sunk into the earth as if they were never there.   
  
“Shell!” Leo curse. Trying to attempt to free himself once again with his hands, he froze when he felt a sticky warm breath on the back of his neck. Taking a gulp, he dared to look over his shoulder turning white. Jack's face now part of the tree, grinned devilishly at him.  
  
“I said the...” Leo stuttered.  
  
“Your time was already up turtle, before you even said my name,” Jack mused.  
  
“No, you...”  
  
“Was playing with you boy,” Jack drew a belly laugh that rattled the tree branches and shook Leo violently in the air making him dizzy.  
  
“You will not have me!” Leo growled, desperately attempted to free himself squirming in his bonds.  
  
“It's far too late, you're mine now let's see how you taste,” Jack asked.  
  
There were horrifying sounds of bark crunching and bowing when the demon open his mouth.   
  
The branches that had Leo chained pulled him towards it to the gaping hole.  
  
“No!” Leo yelled, struggling to break free. Jack's hot foul breath slowly gassed out of the mouth that only made Leo gag in disgust. The tree tilted back, placing Leo above his doom.   
  
“This can't be happening! This is a nightmare!” Leo screamed. His body paralyzed, he could feel the branches, releasing him, yet he couldn't prevent it, as he started to fall.  
  
His body plummeted towards Jack’s mouth in slow motion allowing him to reflect everything. It came to him the truth, Jack was right his crimes against Mikey… no, to all three brothers before this farm… He has pushed them all away the past couple of months, why did he do that?  
  
Inches at the tongue that reach out to snag him, he closed his eyes not wanting to watch this anymore.  
  
“I'm so sorry Raphael, Donatello… I didn't mean to shut you out… Mikey, I'm especially sorry. You were just trying to help me and all I did was dismissed you and push you away, while accusing you to grow up, yet it was I that needed to…”  
  
The wet slimy tongue wrapped around his body pulling Leo in.  
  
With a big crunch feeling his body being torn to pieces, he was finally able to move trying desperately to get out only to have the massive jaw come down onto his arm slicing it in half. Jack kept on chewing muffling Leo's cries with ungodly crunching and munching sounds of breaking Leo's body down. Leo let out one more scream of agony.  
  
Then it was dark... No pain... No sounds... only something growing...  
  


* * *

 

 TBC

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: This chapter has disturbing content.  
> Rate: T

* * *

His room was cast in silence, not very characteristic for the youngest turtle. The only noise present wasn't in his control as the rustling wind shook the windows moments ago, however, that didn't manage to stay up very long. It died down, leaving him in this quietness, there weren't even any rustling leaves. This stillness left him with no choice than to drown himself with his thoughts which were the darker variety than the norm.   
  
A smile that would normally blossom on his lips, playing with the tune of life, had faded leaving disappointments and sorrow to take over his upbeat positive demeanor.   
  
How could his big brother treat him like that?  
  
Was he some joke after all?   
  
Deep down he believed the stories the farmers had told and he wish no ill fate on his family. As for Leo, though it wasn't a surprise he was such a skeptic always one that believed in his own ability to sense things of the unknown, had the nasty habit to disregard Mikey's feelings time to time when he himself did not sense it.   
  
It had become hard for the youngest brother to bring up what he sense, seen, or felt, fearing the ridicule that came not far behind.  
  
How many times had he proved he was right? Was he clairvoyant? Or more tune to things that involved with his family? It wasn't like he knew the details, it was never like that, it was a cluster of feelings or a nightmare that he could never recall, yet the emotions that branded him remain after awakening.  
  
A sigh escaped him and he rolled overlaying on his side. His bed felt colder than outside, though the heat was on and with a shiver, he snatched the extra pillow pressing it into his plastron for comfort.   
  
Nights like this he would sneak off and crawl into Leo's bed for warmth. It wasn't anything going on between them, they were brothers after all, but brothers since mutation sought comfort from one another. Donnie normally would stumble into Raph's bed and of course, Raphie would ignore it as long as Donnie didn't hog all the blankets.   
  
Sure, they were adults now, but this bond was something that even age could not pull apart. There were even times all four would fall asleep in a pile of blankets, those times were few but were memorable to him.  
  
The cold sinking in now, Mikey sat up straight, looking bright-eyed around. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he needed life and warmth. He slowly rose off his bed and tiptoed towards his door, peeking through the cracks to see anyone was still awake. The farmhouse was just as quiet and still as his room, with only the glow of the fire down in the living room playing in the dark.  
  
(I wonder if someone is on the couch... hopefully not Leo...) Mikey's heart sank on the thought of his brother and the pain he was in, it wrapped its thorns around his heart, making it unbearable to withstand.  
  
At the moment he couldn't face him, he wouldn't be able to look at him in the eye or try to play as nothing happened.  
  
His hand gently laid on the wooden railing as he creek down the stairs quietly not to disturb anyone if they were asleep.   
  
When he reached the landing, he could tell someone had moved the two couches inwards towards the fire. He took a deep breath, feeling his knees weaken on each step he took. He wanted to run back to his designated room, in fear Leo was down here after all.  
  
How sad he thought as he sneaked up towards the couches that he was so fearful of his eldest brother, it felt so wrong.  
  
His heart racing his palms were sweating when he was less than a foot away, he could see shells that the fire cast its glow on, however, that couldn't identify which set of brothers occupied the couch. Now hovering over one of them, he smiled for the first time since he came back home.   
  
The two couches were occupied, one with Raph snuggled in a blanket eyelids slit that appeared to be heavy, while Donnie was on the other fast asleep head high in blankets. He was a borrower sleeper Mikey would point out or was it he just being a turtle and not able to retreat in his shell he finds blankets to substitute that security?  
  
Raph head tilted towards him, examining him before speaking, “Can't sleep?”  
  
“No... it's cold upstairs,” Mikey admitted, as his brother nodded in agreement.  
  
Mikey's eyes trailed around endlessly, that was until Raph let out a grunt to inquire his attention. His arms were wide open with the blanket inviting him in. “No more couches to bunk in, this one is large enough for the both of us, just don't elbow me in the middle of the night, Mike.”  
  
“If you promise not to wake the dead with your snoring,” Mikey kid getting a sour scuff from Raph in return.  
  
“I haven't snored in years now Mike and you know that. Ever since Donnie made these nasal strips that work on my beak,” Raph muttered.  
  
Was he to be branded for snoring for the rest of his life? The strips that were reinvented by an idea that a human company made for men that suffered from snoring that caused by air flow through the nostrils, Donnie made his own Turtle friendly ones that worked on Raph's big beak.

 

He didn't snore anymore and his sleep was less restless as a result. That wasn't the only bonus considering both Mikey and Donnie would agree for Raph was worse than a motorcycle, it did improve his mood during the daylight hours too. Raph had to admit he sometimes wonder if part of his anger issues was due to lack of sleep caused by his tossing and turning during the night.  
  
Either way, everyone was happy in the end.  
  
Mikey gave a nod and walked to the side of the couch coming closer to Raph, then suddenly let out a yelp when his muscle brother lunged forward grabbing him, then pulled him down to the couch.   
  
The blankets wrapped around them and Mikey nuzzled into the pillow that was warmed up for him. Turning his head slightly Mikey looked at Raph who wasn't settling to sleep once again, instead peering over the couch back towards the door as if he was anticipating someone to be coming through any moment.   
  
He was about to say something to him, yet lost the chance when Raph notice he was watching. Raph swished his tongue in his mouth, then laid his head down trying his damnedest to conceal what emotions were clouding him at the moment.  
  
There was a hint of anger, disappointment, and sadness. Did something happen? He wanted to inquire it but figured it was best to wait till morning, Raph was showing signs he wasn't in the mood to talk.   
  
Settling down himself, Mikey shut his eyes drifting to sleep from the warmth of his brother and the glowing fire. It wasn't long he fell asleep.  
  
 _ **Darkness... it was thick and smothered, not only the light, but the air to breathe. He couldn't breathe, there was no breath from him, no heartbeat... It was cold, with frigid temperatures that made your teeth chatter, yet there were no teeth to do such an action. Floating in the endless sea... Death? Hell? Nothingness? Fear rose, the fear faded, the pain was there and now was gone... Floating in the endless sea... However, there are walls, something growing, something moving was it him? Tightening around him, crushing him by its weight. Was it something surrounding him? Why did it feel so foreign? He felt nothing but everything. His skin crawled yet there was no skin, no flesh no bones... Then there was that mouth... the jaws open hideously, they hunger for him... the burning eyes pierce into his very soul... It wants him! It longed for him. It wanted to taste him... to chew him... It wants to eat him whole!!**_  
  
A blood-curdling shriek echoed off the walls, startling the two sleeping turtles. Raph jumped in a panic almost knocking Mikey onto the ground in alarm, as there was a thud from the other couch when Donnie fell off it, tangled in his web of blankets.  
  
Raph quickly came to the revelation that the horrific screaming that was erupting his eardrums, was bellowing out of Mikey. He was sitting upright with eyes closed shut tight and his mouth gaped open howling his horrors. Raph placed his hand on his brother's shoulder gently whispering it will be okay, please wake up.  
  
“What is going on?” Donnie finally untangled himself from his nest peeking through a hole that helped block some of the noise pollution. His eyes blinked in a fog of confusion at his gaping mouth brother.  
  
“What does it look like!” Raph snapped at Donnie, then bit his lip in guilt. He calmed his voice before continuing, “Mikey is having a night terror and I can’t wake him. Don, I thought you said he had outgrown these?”  
  
There were a few more blinks from Donnie, still drugged with sleep as his brain process Raphael's words and the situation unfolding. It was a moment after that he was clear-headed again.  
  
Rising to his feet, Donnie placed his hands on Mikey’s face, cringing at the still continuing screeching his brother was letting loose.  
  
“Mikey listen to me, you're dreaming. It is not real. Pepperoni,” Donnie paused, waiting for a response to the password, one that he hypnotized Mikey with to help control these night terrors and they usually worked. However, Michelangelo did not stop screaming and Donnie started to sweat with fear.   
  
Every time he had done this Mikey would stop screaming and then Donnie would do the next stage that helped Mikey to wake up calmly.  
  
“Donnie?” Raph asked with a heavy scent of fear.  
  
“Give me a sec,” Donnie insisted, desperately trying to figure out another way to deal with this.  
  
“Well, Donatello?” Raph began to panic.  
  
“All we can do is wait until it passes, but you should still hold him Raph, to comfort him it might help.”  
  
He glared at Donnie's suggestion, their brother was screaming like someone was murdering him and the only solution was to wait it out?  
  
“Raph calm down, since either of us being stress could trigger this to last longer, even in this stage of sleep he can smell our pheromones and fear is one we shouldn't let him be exposed to.”  
  
“Fine…” Raph did so calming down, rubbing Mikey’s shoulders gently.

It was about five grueling minutes later that Mikey stopped screaming and began panting as a direct result.   
  
He was settling down to their relief when it was apparent Mikey was snapping out of it. That was when Donnie indicated to Raph to wake him.  
  
“Mikey wake up,” Raph called him.  
  
“Hum… huh?” Mikey answered, batting his eyes open and close.   
  
They were heavy and his throat hurt so much. He reached it as he heard movement and someone shuffling towards the kitchen. He figured it was Donnie since he could smell Raph behind him and only he had such a musky scent.  
  
“Mikey, I need you to open your eyes,” Raph insisted.  
  
“Umm…”  
  
“Mikey, please open your eyes.”  
  
“K… R-a-p-h-i-e…” Mikey strained out, with his throat burning for some unknown reason.  
  
It was a moment after that he was finally able to keep his eyes open without the heaviness closing them again, that he came aware of the glass of water before him.  
  
“Drink,” Donnie instructed giving Mikey the glass, “It will help soothe your throat.”  
  
“K…”  
  
He weakly took the glass as it shook in his firm grip he could muster, it was a task to direct it to his mouth without some spilling down his plastron. Raph was going to aid him, however Donnie insisted it was best that Mikey does it on his own and to take his time, there was no rush.  
  
The cool water ran down his swollen throat chilling it on contact, it was refreshing and at the same time made him fearful. Why was his throat so sore? It wasn't like it was the outside as if something was choking him, but he felt like he was talking for hours without stopping.  
  
The glass empty he let his hand sit on his lap, and Donnie took it away, rubbing his lap to assure him he wasn't alone.  
  
“Mikey, how do you feel?” Donnie asked calmly.  
  
“I...” Mikey cringed on the still burning sensation, “I think I'm okay... what...”

  
Both his brothers exchanged looks and Raph was the one that spoke first. Mikey just realized Raph was behind him, holding him, “Yah had a night terror Mike.”  
  
“I did?”  
  
“Yes, you were screaming for over five minutes, that is why your throat is sore,” Donnie explained.  
  
“But... you said... I.”  
  
“I know, I know. I thought you were over these night terrors Mikey. I'm sorry,” Donnie sighed, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
Mikey shook his head, “No it's not your fault Don.”  
  
“Do you remember what this one was about?” Raph cut in. He knew how this normally went down, Mikey needed to talk about it to get past it.  
  
Mikey sighed, shaking his head sadly, he had no clue only that there was a deep dread hanging over his head and the feeling like something was crawling over his skin. He stood up, against Donnie's protests.  
  
“Mikey you should sit down.”  
  
“I need to use the bathroom Donnie, I'm okay now,” Mikey stumbled forward having Raph's hand catching him to balance him once again.  
  
“I should help...” Raph started only to have Mikey tilt his head at him and giving him one of his famous smiles.  
  
“Thanks Raphie, but I will be okay.”  
  


* * *

  
  
He was thankfully alone in the bathroom to collect his thoughts, part of him wanted to remember his nightmare as the other side refused to consider it at all.   
  
Torn between his heart and rational mind, he held onto the sink with all his might staring down at the pool of water he had filled up in the sink.   
  
With a swift large breath, he plunged his face into it closing his eyes, allowing the icy cold water engulf his face.   
  
Its frigid fingers brought shivers throughout his body, yet he refused to emerge staring at his eyelids that open up the abyss.   
Shapes formed and warm colors, his breath held he could stay like this for at least ten minutes, being a turtle had its perks when it comes to holding one's breath.   
  
His time up he pulled back quickly gasping for air, breathing heavily as his eyes narrowed gazing at nothing then trailed up towards the mirror on the medicine cabinet.   
  
The reflection in the dark was grim and he knew he couldn't give up there was something there, a key he needed to find.   
  
He could feel that darkness crawling up on him and he could almost touch that nightmare.  
  
This wasn't over, there was something in it he had to recall he just knew it deep down.   
  
Taking another breath, he plunged his face once more into the water that splashed to his feet, holding himself there to force himself to see beyond the veil of the darkness to what key point he needed to remember.  
  
It was after his third attempt, he drained the water not bothering to refill it with fresh water.   
  
He failed, he couldn't force it and he felt defeated in the end. He dried himself off with a towel and covered up any evidence on what he was doing, to his turtle luck, not one brother came to check on him or if they did he never answered them since he couldn't hear anything in the water. If that was the case the door would have been broken down... He sighed having another look at the sink and mirror, he felt like he was so close yet so far away.  
  
The hallway outside of the bathroom was full of playful shadows cast from the warm glow of the living room below. He peeked over the railing seeing Raph and Donnie staring at the fire talking in a low tone that didn't carry up towards his ears. Mikey shrugged and walked towards the set of stairs and then paused before Leo's door. Maybe his dream was a result of what happened earlier that night?  
  
Softly Mikey tapped on the door waiting for a response. When there were none, he did it again and said in a low voice, “Leo can we talk bro?”  
  
There was a silence with no response from his big brother, he let out a sigh, turning the handle and welcoming himself in. If Leo didn't want to talk, he did. There was only one thing in the world he hated the most was him being mad and this was taring him apart.  
  
A whiff of stale air greeted him when he fully opened the door, bringing a chill to his bones. The room was empty and the bed hasn't been slept in, still perfectly made that only Leo had such skill and perfection. His heart started to thump louder each step he took entering the room and then it raced when he saw the clock on the nightstand.

It read four a.m..

His breath became horse as he bolted out of the room rushing down the stairs in a blind panic.   
  
Raph hearing his brother's haste jump to his feet in worry giving Mikey a weary look.  
  
“Mike, where's the fire?”  
  
Mikey only stopped when he slammed into the couch's back, holding onto it with dear life, “Where is Leo!”  
  
Donnie and Raph exchange looks and it was Donnie that answered with regret, “He... he went home.”  
  
“Home?” Mikey darted a look towards both brothers.  
  
“Yeah the asshole took the spare car in the middle of the night and went back to New York,” Raph grumbled crossing his arms.  
  
“Are you sure,” Mikey insisted for some form of proof.  
  
“The car is gone Mikey,” Donnie started, “I checked after he left a letter before leaving.”  
  
“Letter?”  
  
Donnie nodded, standing up and heading towards the kitchen and coming back with a handwritten note that was in Leo's handwriting he could tell. Mikey took it, ignoring the protests from Raph wanting to see for himself. He could feel Raph's eyes glaring at Donnie for bringing it out and letting him see it.  
  
'Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, I'm heading home where I can get some real training done. Being here isn't doing me anything then proving how you three still haven't grown up. I'm sick of this Halloween obsession that you all are so into, we are ninjas and you want to play dress up? When your ready to be real ninjas and take our training seriously, than being some adolescent teens, then come home. Be warned, when you get back the training I have for you all, will make sure you catch up from how much you three have fallen behind. Leonardo.'  
  
Mikey lost his breath at the end standing there heartbroken over the letter. Leo's words, even on paper were so cold, it couldn't be his... could they? He understood that Leo was annoyed earlier over the situation and sure he stepped over the line, but now this.  
  
A growl came from behind him as the page was snatched up and tossed into the fire.   
  
Raph's golden eyes burned bright with the flickering flames dancing in them. He was angry and he wasn't going to hide it, “The fucker didn't have to do that! It is only one week and he acts like we can't have some time off to relax and have fun. NO... Mister I have a stick up my ass, can’t handle fun or anything associated with it!”  
  
“Raphael!” Donnie hissed, wishing he would tone down his temper, sure he was mad too, but Mikey was upset and this wasn't helping.  
  
“He left because of me...” Mikey said sadly. Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, then pulled him in for a most needed hug.  
  
“Mike, it's not your fault, you know Leo can get overprotective, he is just stressed and...”  
  
“Don't defend his actions!” Raph snarled towards Donnie, “He was a jerk to Mikey at the pumpkin farm and then borrowed money off of me stating he was going to make up for his actions, just to fucken lie to my face and use it for gas to get home!”  
  
“He borrowed money?” Mikey tilted his head towards Raph.  
  
“Yeah, he asked me if I had some spare change on me so he could buy you a pumpkin.”  
  
 ** _Darkness filled the air, the old night set in and the dew fell onto his skin. If he had skin, it grew, it borrowed, it tangled his soul and wouldn't let go..._**  
  
Mikey's eyes widen as the feeling overwhelmed him and he shot a look at Raph next, “Are you sure he went home!”  
  
“Mikey calm down, what is wrong?” Donnie inquired, having Mikey fight to get free from his hold.  
  
“Have you called him!” Mikey asked in a panic, yet demanding voice.  
  
 _ **No sound came and he felt alone, lost and broken. Where was he? How did this happen? The jaws open wide, lunging forward towards him, the darkness came... the darkness consumed him, the darkness is only left...**_  
  
“Have you called him!” Mikey raised his voice in anger next and his body shook in fright. Why was this happening, what was this feeling!  
  
“Okay, okay,” Raph put his hands up, “I didn't but I will, if you just calm down Mikey,” Raph said quickly, not sure what came over his kid brother. This wasn’t like Mikey and Raph wasn’t sure what to do. It came to the choice of allowing the orange-clad pipsqueak to lose his temper that doesn’t really happen, or to hear his ass of a brother's voice when he was about to rip him a new one.  
  
Raph snatched up his shell cell, the odds were against him and seeing Mikey losing it was a fare depressing option to go with. He will endure five seconds hearing the traitor stating with his own voice he is home, just to see Mikey start acting his old self, well, when he gets over Leo’s abandonment that is.

With a heavy breath, Raph flipped it open and dialed Leo up.  
  
“Put it on speaker phone,” Mikey stared at the phone in dread.  
  
“Sure,” Raph let out another sigh.  
  
The speaker on the phone ringtone echoed off the walls, filling the silence the three brothers created as they waited for a response. It rang some more and after the six ring the answering machine came on, at this point Raph hung up, giving a shrug, secretly thrilled the shell for brains didn’t bother answering.  
  
“He's probably sleeping...” Donnie started only to stop his tongue when Mikey darted him a glare.  
  
“Again!” Mikey growled that disturbed both of his brothers by his sudden mood change. Mikey wasn't an aggressive turtle and this was alarming.  
  
Donnie nodded to Raph, who did what he was told, the phone rang again and when Raph was about to hang up on the fifth ring Leo's voice answered.  
  
“You know what time it is?” Leo spat sleepily.  
  
Raph rolled his eyes, biting his lip, knowing if he responded it would turn into a bitch fight and he wanted Mikey to calm down and not get hyped over this.  
  
“Sorry Leo,” Donnie took the lead, figuring he was best to answer, then the other two, “We just realized you went home and wanted to know if you made it there safely.”  
  
Raph grumbled and Mikey stared at the phone, not sure if this was a trick or not.  
  
 _ **The darkness held his throat, squeezing it. Something was growing something was sprouting, why can't he feel anything and feel everything at the same time? It crawled over him as if he was it. What was it? Why can't he scream, or was he and he couldn’t hear it? Why can't his fear be known? Why was he alone... why alone... the darkness... the darkness...  
**_  
“I'm fine, now if you don't...” Leo started  
  
 _ **Help me... Help me… please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...**_  
  
“You’re not Leonardo, where is Leo!” Mikey suddenly screamed out startling both Raph and Donnie that flashed their heads towards him star struck, by the abrupt accusation.  
  
“Say, what?” Leo could only say with a gasp from the outburst.  
  
“You’re not our Leonardo, where is Leo! He never left to go home!” Mikey growled as Donnie tried to calm him down and Raph looked like he was a deer caught in a headlight unsure what to do.  
  
“Mikey calm down, remember you had a nightmare...” Donnie insisted him to take a breath to clear his mind and hopefully think straight. His allegation was outlandish, even for the trickster.  
  
“That isn't the point can't you tell this isn't Leo! He would never do this, no matter how upset he is or annoyed. He wouldn't lie to Raph and say he was making up his earlier mistakes and just drive off like he doesn't really care about us!”  
  
“Raph deal with him,” Donnie threw that responsibility in Raph's lap as he stocked pass Mikey and grabbed forcefully the phone out of the stunned turtle’s hand. Donnie then exited the house to explain to Leo what was going on and not to be concerned about Mikey in the process. This turned into quite a mess that the leader needed an update and not just that Donnie at this point had a few critical words for his leader on responsibility, honor, loyalty and being a brother at that.   
  
Raph frozen there lost than ever, blinked and appeared more than dumbfounded. What was he to do, when he had no clue how to handle this, let alone the twerp in this bizarre scenario?  
  
Mikey ignoring Donnie passing him off as a child, tried to follow his brother outside yet that was when Raph claimed his senses and stopped him.  
  
“Mikey let's sit down okay,” Raph said calmly as he could achieve. He was holding his tongue not to push Leo's buttons and it was Mikey that did something far worse.   
  
He knew his kid brother wouldn't take it lightly to find out that Leo ditched them because he can't stand the idealism of free time, which was one reason he never mentioned it to Mikey when he came down to sleep on the couch. He thought it would have been best to bring it up in the morning which would be easier.  
  
Mikey was becoming a problem, violent and irritated, in the timeframe it took Donnie to explain to Leo what was going on. Raph had to resort to restraining him by wrestling Mikey to the couch. By then the little brother was screaming and kicking in a violent fit.

When Donnie overheard the commotion rushed in trying his attempts to stop Mikey before he hurt himself. In the end, both brothers failing miserably Donnie had no choice to drug his brother to sedate him.

It wasn’t long before Mikey that stopped fighting eventually fell asleep.

Mikey at peace, Raph shook from his shot nerves and a tear in his eye, he kept a firm hold of his brother and patting him on the head.  
  
“Shell Don, what is this about?” Raph finally asked, holding back his tears and fear, relieved that Mikey wasn't acting like a mad turtle.  
  
“I don't know...” Donnie let out a sigh, trying to hold himself together. He flopped beside them and pressed his head on Raph's shoulder, “I think it might be the nightmare he had?” Even with that idea out there Donnie didn’t feel confident of it, lost as much as Raph was, he wished he had a solid answer or even Leo there to help.  
  
“Maybe... but why was he saying Leo wasn't Leo? I mean he kept screaming about the darkness is eating him alive it is ripping him apart... and about some person name Jack” Raph shook his head over the insanity, what was wrong with his baby brother? “Shell this isn’t right… Don… what is wrong with him…”  
  
Donnie’s eyes fell to his hands as he bit his bottom lip drawing blood. Only if he knew, he told himself, pushing his doubts to the side, responsibility was now upon his shoulders. He had to be the eldest right now and be there for Raph who needed something to hold on to, then the horrifying idea that his brother has lost his mind. “A assume some residue from his dream, he must be still distorted from it.”  
  
Raph smacked his lips together looking down at the peaceful turtle in his arms, there was doubt swelling in his heart, “Yeah but... it's been almost an hour after he had awakened... he has never done this before.”  
  
“Raphie, it's probably due to many factors at play, you said he hurt Mikey right? Then the nightmare, then finding out Leo left, could have just set him off. He is overtired and exhausted and such a dangerous cocktail with the events unfolding he just had a breakdown. He will be fine once he gets some rest and we should keep an eye on him just in case.” Donnie groan, wishing he felt so confident with his own advice.  
  
“You’re right Don, you always are,” Raph placed his arm around Donnie’s shoulders, seeing how his brother was second-guessing his own words, something he normally doesn’t do. “Let's get some sleep too, and figure what we can do in the morning to help Mikey if he still stressed,” Raph smirk sheepishly.  
  
“You’re going to egg him on to prank you and get me to insist to do so in order for him to feel better aren't you?” Donnie chuckled, seeing his intentions behind the mask.  
  
“I will take one for the team... Just don't you dare have tar, glue or feathers in the mix,” Raph raised an eyebrow of warning.  
  
“Oh of course not...” Donnie grinned cheekily, “However,” Donnie paused, “Raphie you did felt so warm and soft last time...”  
  
“Donatello!” Raph shot a look at him, then rolled his eyes, “Just be nice, I'm volunteering after all.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Donnie patted Raph’s shoulder sympathetically, more of a gesture of 'you're so screwed 'and 'remember you did volunteer'. Donnie got up setting up the beds as his brain was on overdrive. When morning comes they all needed to talk and later the prank will happen in hopes it will rejuvenate Mikey’s formal self, even for a split second that would do wonders.   
  
“Sure thing,” Donnie said again towards Raph as the brother laid down with Mikey pressed against him.

* * *

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: This chapter has disturbing content? Depends on the person I guess...  
> Rate: T

* * *

 

There was a warm ray of sun hitting his shell that didn't give him comfort. For the past few days, he had both brothers watching him like a hawk, not allowing him to wander off on his own and checking up on him every few minutes.   
  
He contemplated what happened to him, what got over him.   
  
He has been waking up with nightmares still every night so far, but luckily not night terrors and not repeating the first night that this all started.   
  
He kept that to himself not letting either Raph nor Donnie know he was plagued by the same one, yet never could remember it when he awakes. He stopped insisting there was something wrong even after some hours after he awakened that morning from being sedated by Donnie.   
  
He heard Leo's voice when they called him, yet refused to talk to Leo personally. They took it in strides and it sounded like Leo wasn't hurt from his accusations, understanding yet still insisting he was best to stay home if Mikey was having issues and stated it might make things worse if he came back to the farm.  
  
Mikey sighed placing his head in his palm, watching the falling red leaves dance to the ground from the beautiful tree in the middle of the property, near the house...   
  
Why was it that he felt torn with these overwhelming feelings that something was wrong?   
  
He knew Donnie and Raph haven't been lying to him, and they think he just was stressed.   
  
His brothers, well Donnie at least pointed out he was the sunshine of the family, the one that brings light to them all. Sure Raph would mumble he was a pain in the shell but Mikey's upbeat attitude always brought up their moods whenever they all face something grim.   
  
It's not surprising always being this way he will have his down moments and it will pass.  
  
“Pass...” Mikey lifted his hand before his face, “But I'm not stressed or depressed... Something isn't right... why won't anyone believe me?”  
  
Taking a breath he rose to his feet sluggishly heading towards the barn, only stopping when he overheard Raph’s voice in question, “What are you up to?”  
  
“Going for a walk to the pond, is that okay?” Mikey asked with a bleak expression on his face, smiling wasn't something he could muster even to fake it for a moment to get his way.  
  
The muscular turtle remained silent for a moment heartbroken by Mikey's dull expressionless personality, then he nodded trying to show off his concerns, “Sure, just promise me to be careful and do you have your shell cell?”  
  
Mikey took it out of his pouch waving it in the air to show it off, “Yeah, it's fully charged.”  
  
“Okay,” Raph hesitantly said, biting his lip watching Mikey march like some dead zombie towards the woods.  
  
“Man I better not have made the wrong decision...” Raph moaned.  
  


* * *

  
  
The vibrant colors surrounded him, there were falling leaves everywhere he looked, it was breathtaking and sadly he couldn't enjoy it.   
  
To think he always loved this time of the season for a few reasons, one it was cooler and the falling leaves, the natural fires of the forest that will not burn. Whenever he had the moment he took the opportunity to walk over the dead leaves to hear them crunch under his toes that felt amazing, and then there was when raking them all up and jumping into it. The laughs would echo in the air and the fun times with his family was something you can never replace.  
  
“Leo...” Mikey whimpered.  
  
 _ **His heart race and he cried out. The hands, thousands of hands large, small, young and old crest his body. They wouldn't stop touching him feeling him. He bat them away in vain, the darkness... the darkness... help me...**_  
  
Mikey shuddered, frozen heavy breaths escaping his lips, he hadn't felt this way since that night, or within his nightmares. Gulping he started to regret leaving his brothers security, he was alone and this was happening to him. Was he going insane? Was he losing it?  
  
 ** _Darkness... Darkness..._**  
  
He shook his head holding his ears to make it stop.  
  
 _ **The darkness crawls over his skin, so many hands touching him...**_  
  
“Stop...” Mikey bagged cringing as his legs became weak shaking uncontrollably.  
  
 _ **The hands grab and pull at him with laughter and taunting, he feels someone kick him as the darkness echoes.  
**_  
“Stop, stop” Mikey cried feeling like his mind was slipping through his fingertips.  
  
 ** _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! The darkness has him and he can't escape, he can't move, he can't fight he can't scream his horrors. No ears will hear him! He feels his insanity slipping and wants so desperately to be heard, to be acknowledged, to be._**  
  
“Stop, stop, STOP!!” Mikey screamed falling to his knees with hot tears dripping down his face moistening the ground under him.  
  
 ** _Mikey, I’m sorry please help me!_**  
  
This time it was Leo's voice that reached him as he flashed his head up, in horror seeing Leo standing there transparent extending his hand towards him.  
  
“L... Leo” Mikey gulped scrambling to his feet, he was right and he wished he was making things up. His tears started to rain and he shakily reached out for Leo.  
  
Their tips almost touching, then suddenly Leo fell flat onto his plastron screaming as something grabbed onto his legs that pulled him quickly away from Mikey.  
  
“No, no, no more!” Leo screeched, shattering Mikey's soul. He had never in his life heard Leo so terrified and scream in such a manor. Leo's eyes were wide in pure terror and he used his free hands to dig his fingers into the soil that left trail marks.  
  
“Let him go!” Mikey yelled at the invisible force darting forward after Leo.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, ignoring his weak legs and burning chest, while Leo's screams and begging for help echoed in his eardrums. The sweat covered his body by the time he reached the pond and the invisible force pulling Leo, let go, allowing him to rise to his feet and loo around paranoid on the dock.  
  
“Leo are you okay,” Mikey asked, even though he knew full well that question wasn't the right one when he reached the dock half in breath.  
  
“Mikey... I'm...” Leo started then was cut off when a scream came from him.  
  
There was a large splash behind Leo and thick green vines came shooting from the water wrapping around his body.   
  
With one yelp Leo was flung to the air then pulled into the deep water.   
  
Mikey reacted rushing forward without thought and dived into the cold frigid water after him. The pond wasn't that deep he knew, yet found himself swimming with no end or sight of the bottom.  
  
Before him, Leo was reaching out being pulled further into the darkness. Mikey strained to reach out and almost had his hand until he found he was feeling sand. Only with one blink, the once darkness was gone with his brother. His hand was buried in the sand found on the floor of the pond.   
  
To Mikey’s despair, his brother was gone. Frantically he looked around seeing no sign of him, digging the sand away to find him. The cold starting to set in chilling him to the bone he hesitantly went to the surface and wildly look around there too. He couldn't see him anywhere, where did he go? What was going on?  
  
“Leo! Leo!” Mikey yelled out in desperation, having no one answer him. “Shell!”

Diving once more Mikey search the floor to great detail coming up empty-handed. After ten minutes Mikey came to the surface again with chatter teeth swimming to the dock and jumping out of the water. He stared at the dock in disbelief, he lost Leo... or was he an...  
  
Covering his mouth Mikey pressed his head on the dock crying, he wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Could he trust his own eyes and ears? He felt like he was losing his mind and he was so alone going through this.   
  
It was moments later when he stopped the sobbing with burning eyes and he was shivering from the nipping wind. His body stiff he stumbled to his feet looking back to the calm waters with his reflection in it.   
  
“I... should call him,” Mikey said hesitantly taking out his shell cell that was thankfully waterproof. His finger hovered over Leo's name, what if he did answer? Would that mean he was going loco?  
  
The breeze rose and he shivered some more not willing to head back to the farm just yet to its warm fire until he figured out what was wrong with him. He dialed his older brother and pressed the phone against his ear hole. It rang and he waited. After the third ring, it was answered to part of his dismay and joy.  
  
“Mikey?” Leo answered.  
  
“Hi,” Mikey choked out.  
  
“Are you okay, you sound awful,” Leo asked concerned.  
  
“I'm just want to talk to you Leo,” Mikey admitted trying to feel some warmth from this call yet it felt so empty, hollow full of darkness.  
  
“That is fine, I'm done my meditation anyways. What do you want to talk about?”  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay, I mean...” Mikey trembled trying not to let the nightmares and illusions break him right now.  
  
“Of course I am Mike. Why do you think I wouldn't be?”  
  
“I... I don't know...” Mikey answered losing the strength in his legs, forced to sit down on the dock crossing them.  
  
“I see... could it, ”Leo's voice started to become heartless, “For you saw him being pulled to the abyss, oh how much he screamed and how much his heart broke into tiny pieces when he saw you!” Suddenly Leo laughed hysterically and Mikey's eyes widen in horror.  
  
“What?” Mikey choked out. His heart began to pound and he wasn't sure what was going on, there was no way Leo would know what he had seen and he wasn't one to play such tricks, “Who.. who are you?”  
  
The voice on the other line stopped laughing, as Mikey could see in his mind's eye this fake Leo curling a devilish grin on its lips, “Jack.” it said with a joyful taunt.  
  
Mikey’s heart stopped and he threw the phone that skidded across the deck as the name registered in his head. He back away from it staring at the cell in disbelief. Did he hear that right? Did the voice say it was Jack, as in... No, Mikey told himself it couldn't be him! How was that possible!  
  
The cell, a foot from him started to vibrate and it went to speaker on its own.  
  
“He is mine little turtle, all mine! What a foolish turtle he was,” the voice snickered that wasn’t Leo’s anymore, “he should have listened to you,” the voice sigh mockingly, “he should have said sorry, yet he didn't and now he is mine,” the voice charmed in glee.  
  
“He is not yours!” Mikey barked in a spark of courage, “Let my brother go!”  
  
The laughter rattled the cell as it bounced all over the dock like a dying fish helplessly trying to reach the water, “Let him go, let him go? Why would I do that? He deserved this fate don't you agree?”  
  
“No!” Mikey growled, “He didn't! Okay yes, he hurt my feelings but that doesn't mean I  love him any less.”  
  
Jack huffed in annoyance, as Mikey could feel his eyes were rolling at the pathetic excuse, “Love... what an overrated and overused word.” Jack said flatly, “If you loved him so much you wouldn't have let him become mine...”  
  
“I...give him back!”  
  
“Bye little turtle, maybe one day I will have the full set, you, that Raphael and that Donatello...” Jack purred, then the phone drop where it was and turned off.

There was a crackle and the screen started to shatter.  
  
“No... no...” Mikey rushed to the phone trying to turn it on, cutting one of his fingers on the broken glass “No you don't just leave it like that, I mean it he will not be yours Jack!”  
  


* * *

  
  
The trees whipped by twisted in a blur, his body taxed and cold he didn't stop for a breather making his way to the farmhouse.   
  
Now he knew without a shadow of a doubt he wasn't losing his mind and he was going to force both Raph and Donnie to listen to him.   
  
If it takes every ounce of his power to do so, he will make them believe their brother is indeed in grave peril.   
  
The green turtle dashed out of the bushes at a dead run towards the house that was in his sights, the closer he got to it he could make out two figures in the distance. His brothers were having a discussion by the looks of it.   
  
It was Raph first that noticed the kid brother high tailing it towards them. His eyebrow raised in confusion with a hint of fear and worry. Raph bumped Donnie to turn around, by then Mikey was in front of them, deep red in the face.  
  
“Raph, Donnie... Leo...”  
  
“Yes, Mikey?” Leo's voiced answered beyond his two brothers. In his haste, Mikey didn't notice the extra car parked in the driveway, nor Leo standing there holding a large pumpkin in his arms.  
  
Mikey went speechless, was he seeing things? An awkward silence rose and Donnie quickly broke it, “What is wrong Mikey, why were you running? Did something happen?”  
  
Mikey blinked a few times then shook his head choking back the experience he had at the pond. He feared they would think he was completely mad, more so with Leo standing there wondering why Mikey was looking at him like he had two heads.  
  
“I..,” Mikey bit his lip then decided to slip a lie in instead, “I heard the car and thought there was trouble.”  
  
“Yet you said my name,” Leo shook his head.  
  
“Habit bro,” Mikey assured him then his eyes fell on the plump pumpkin and back to Leo, “I thought-”  
  
“I'm sorry Mikey,” Leo cut in, “I know what I did was immature and selfish of me to dare to accuse you three for wanting to have a break and enjoy the little things that we can enjoy, as something we should just throw away. We might be ninjas but even ninjas can experience life to the fullest when we are presented with the opportunity.”  
  
Raph's jaw drop, “Shell Leo are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Yes,” Leo rolled his eyes, “Okay I said it and now let's move on.” Leo insisted before Raph rattled his grill. Explanations were something Leo didn't obviously want to get into.  
  
“Well then this is good then,” Donnie smiled and nudging Raph on the shoulder to behave and not cause shit this time around.  
  
“So dude what's with the pumpkin,” Mikey cut in, curious about it and was afraid of it for some reason.  
  
“Oh this,” Leo looked away guilty, “I wanted to make up for smashing the one you pick out that night.”  
  
“You what?!” Raph suddenly barked, since he never did found out what Leo did that night to upset Mikey. He was stunned that Leo was that much of an asshole towards the kid brother, even in his own rage, Raph announced he would never be that cruel towards their little brother.  
  
“Pst,” Donnie whispered giving Raph an eyeful, “Play nice, he is making up. Don't ruin the moment.”  
  
The red-clad turtle huffed crossing his arms and looked away, that was the best he was going to give for playing nice. Leo just ignored the hothead walking up to Mikey and holding out the pumpkin to him, “It took me all night to find this one for you, Mike, I know its probably not the perfect as the one you found but...”  
  
“Thanks, Leo,” Mikey plaster a smile on his lips. Even seeing his brother alive and well he couldn't shake what happened to him and an unsettling doubt rose inside. What kind he wasn't even sure. He took the pumpkin finding it quite heavy. “It's perfect I will bring it into the house.”  
  
With the pumpkin in his hands, he walked towards the house then was overwhelmed with feelings he should ask at least one question from Leo. This might help him ease his mind and push pass the nightmarish experience.  
  
Turning on his heel Mikey faced his blue mask brother, “Leo by chance did you get my call?”  
  
“Call?” Leo blinked at him confused, “I don't think my phone rang, when did you call me?”  
  
“Roughly ten minutes ago.”  
  
Leo placed his hand on his chin to think and shook his head, and then reached in his pouch pulling out his shell cell, “Weird I have one missed call and I have it on ring. I should have heard it.”  
  
“Maybe there is something wrong with it,” Donnie insisted looking over, “I will do some tests-”  
  
“Or he just pressed the ignore button on Mikey,” Raph added his two cents, getting a moan from his brothers in return. “Whatever,” Raph huffed flinging his hands in the air before leaving.   
  
“Okay then... I was just wondering since I swore I heard you talk then the call became all weird,” Mikey thought to put in.  
  
“Then its a malfunction,” Donnie lip twisted in thought, itching to see what was wrong with one of his babies, “I will be in the barn if you need me,” Donnie snatch Leo's cell out of his hands before he could protest.  
  
Leo let out a sigh as Mikey nodded and then Leo turned towards Mikey, “Tomorrow is Halloween night, do you want to carve the pumpkin today or tomorrow?”  
  
Mikey bit his lip, now with the wave of goosebumps running over his body, he just wanted to set this fruit somewhere and be far away from it at the moment. He didn't like the feeling it was giving him or was it his imagination due to what happened and the fact Leo was standing before him?  
  
“Tomorrow before the kids down the road come over to trick and treat,” he told him.  
  
“Oh right the kids,” Leo said warily.  
  
“Dude don't worry,” Mikey smiled, it wasn't bright but it felt real, “Those two love coming here and besides the one that takes the most joy is Donnie.”  
  
“Yeah,” Leo chuckled, “Last year they asked him thousands of questions, though I fear they might know the truth.”  
  
“Of course they do, their parents think we are wearing costumes and those to kids know better, why else would they ask Donnie about his shell and if he basks like a normal turtle.”  
  
Both laughed, recalling how the two kids bombard Donnie and poking him while their parents apologize for their rude behavior. However, Donnie assured the parents it was okay and they were just curious about his 'costume'. That day and the past three years they come by for trick and treating more to ask Donnie new questions every time, it was like they were learning about turtles then coming to him to see what was the differences between them. The smile and pure joy Donnie during that time is breathtaking, one can tell he looks forward to this.  
  
“Remember the first year they came by,” Leo started with a snicker and Mikey nodded, “They asked Donnie if he was like a werewolf and turned to a turtle on Halloween night only.”  
  
Mikey barked a laugh, walking to the door as Leo rushed ahead of him to open it. They entered the warm house, bringing the pumpkin to the kitchen table.  
  
“Man that was pure gold,” Mikey finally answered placing the pumpkin down with some relief, “Donnie's face twisted in confusion on how they would think he was like a werewolf and the fact he only turns on a full moon, not Halloween night.”  
  
“They mix a lot of myths and Hollywood lore in the past three years,” Leo smiled feeling better over these kids visiting now, and Mikey could tell.  
  
“Yep and one day they will figure out he is a mutant. Though,” Mikey walked out of the kitchen heading for a warm comfy couch, snatching up a blanket. He was freezing from the water and the running didn't warm him up enough.  
  
“Though?” Leo sat beside him sinking his shell into the couch's stuffing.  
  
“I'm surprised of all the explanation on what Donnie is, not once they said mutant. They said vampire, Kappa, Cyborg...”  
  
“I have to admit it is funny that is one they haven't done of yet.”  
  
“Maybe this year and would Donnie admit it, I wonder?” Mikey pulled his legs to his chest and tightening the blanket.  
  
“It's up to him.”  
  
“Really dude?” Mikey asked shocked and then tilted his head at the older brother. He would think Leo would be more hesitant on the idea considering how he was acting a minute ago.  
  
Leo sighed, “They are no threat and besides we know Donnie made sure the two kids never rumored about him since no one has dared to come to the farm once.”  
  
“You got a point,” Mikey nodded, “If they did say something some kid or another would be doing dares to see if he exists and we haven't had that problem.”  
  
“See no problems then. Let him make that decision. They are his fans after all,” Leo chuckled making Mikey grin.  
  
“Yep they are, I remember they ignored Raph when he was there once, only running up to Donnie.”  
  
“Was Raph annoyed,” Leo laughed harder, a laughter Mikey hasn't heard for such a long time that he got swept up by it joining in. In the end, both were gasping for air wiping their eyes.  
  
“What you two chuckleheads laughing about,” Raph stood behind them. Neither heard him coming in and he had his arms crossed like normal.  
  
“Nothing,” both answered seeing Raph raise an eyebrow.  
  
“Bull shit... Whatever,” Raph let out a heavy sigh heading to the kitchen.  
  
The two brothers smiled watching him disappear and Mikey turned around holding his mouth with a laughter that tried to escape.  
  
“It's best not to tell him why,” Leo said in a whisper.  
  
“Nope,” Mikey agreed.  
  
“Hey, Mike!” Raph called from the kitchen then angrily added, “Get your shell in here!”  
  
“What did I do?” Mikey looked at Leo for the answer who only shrugged in confusion rising to his feet as well.  
  
They headed towards the kitchen and once he entered Raph pointed to the fridge, “Seriously Mikey that isn't remotely funny.”  
  
“What isn't...” Mikey step further into the kitchen noticing the pumpkin wasn't on the table anymore, yet on top of the fridge and there was some writing on the fridge in some red dripping substance.  
  
'The lies! I will die! Don't let Jack have my soul!'  
  
Mikey stiffened at the message in horror, he didn't do that and in the time frame from Raph entering the kitchen he too wouldn't have the time to write that.   
  
His eyes quickly went for the back door seeing it was still closed and if anyone did enter from there he and Leo would have heard them and for sure Donnie wasn't at fault either.  
  
Mikey swallowed hard trying to figure it out, “I..”  
  
“Shell Mikey what is this... blood?!” Raph spat disturbed. He swiped a tiny bit of the substance and twitch is nostrils in disgust. He rushed to the tap to wash his hands before turning around waiting for an answer for this so call prank. It was bad enough Mikey mention some Jack that night he lost it and now this?  
  
“I didn't do it!” Mikey went on the defense, “I placed the pumpkin on the table and Leo and I went into the living room. Ask Leo.”  
  
Raph flashed a look at the leader, who let a sigh out, “We did come in here to place the pumpkin on the table and then I went to the living room while Mikey poured some glasses of apple cider for us, I have no idea if he did it or not.”  
  
“What?” Mikey darted a disbelief look at Leo, why was he lying? That is not what happened. “I didn't make any cider and we both exited the...”  
  
Leo interrupted him pulling his arm towards the archway so he could see the living room. On that angle, Mikey's heart raced and his breath became heavy, there on the coffee table that wasn't there before yet was placed to the side for the past nights, was now in front of the couch with two steaming cups.  
  
Mikey's jaw drop as his mind started to race for an explanation that came up blank, “I.. that wasn't there before,” he said in a whisper that was unfortunately not low enough to bypass his brothers' hearing. His second oldest brother came up to him pressing his palm on Mikey's forehead then look at Leo concerned, “Leo he doesn't have a fever.”  
  
“Maybe I should go get Donnie,” Leo offered, biting his lip before heading out.  
  
“But I..” Mikey peered up at Raph with pleading eyes to believe him, “I never did that and those weren't there before I swear.” Mikey pointed to the living room.  
  
“Mikey,” Raph said gently squeezing his shoulder, “When I came in those cups were there.”  
  
The news shattered him and Mikey back away from Raph, even though he could tell it hurt his brother feelings for that reaction, Mikey turned around and bolted towards the stairs hearing his brother trying to stop him. Up the wooden steps that creak and pop under his weight, he reached his room. He slammed the door behind him and made sure it was locked before plunging into his cold blankets on his bed.  
  
There he curled up pulling his legs to his chest, closing his eyes tightly muttering to himself, “I didn't do it... I know I didn't do it... I'm.... not going crazy...”  
  


* * *

  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: No Pumpkins were harmed in this story...
> 
> Later on will have a bit disturbing content, but still rated T  
> Rate: T
> 
> Summary: Is he going insane?

* * *

His eyes were heavy and he pressed his cheek against his pillow, just noticing a warm air lightly blowing against his skin.   
  
He slowly opened them seeing the clock striking seven pm and the risen moon was shining through his window.   
  
It was to his right, near the door, that the heat was coming from and he must have fallen asleep since he didn't have a heater there beforehand.   
  
One of his brothers, probably Donnie placed it there and not disturbed him as he did.

With the grogginess still hindering him, Mikey sluggishly got out of bed and let out a hiss with a shiver when his foot touched the still cold wooden floor.  
  
His body protested, not willing to continue, however, deep down that wasn't an option to return to bed, he wanted to see what his brothers were doing, and maybe reconcile what happened earlier. In his mind, he never made the cider or did that disturbing prank in the kitchen, yet he was best to take the blame and smooth any concerns his brothers may have. How was he to deal with this anyways? Was his sanity really on the line...  
  
His hand on the doorknob, he turned it only halfway as he paused, hearing the voices beyond it, through the ajar door. It was his brothers and something told him it was best not to leave his room just yet. He wondered if eavesdropping was the right choice, even with that battle of wrong and right, he did so regardless if the answer was no it wasn't.  
  
“I'm starting to see the seriousness of what you two have told me,” Leo's voice carried to Mikey's ears, it was full of worry and guilt. “But I didn't know it was this bad.”  
  
“Yeah, it never escalated this far until today,” Raph sighed and he could be heard flopping onto the couch letting out a heavy depressing grunt.  
  
“Is this because of me?” Leo hastily asked.  
  
“I don't think so,” Donnie piped up, pausing for a moment, “However, it did start after you two left from that pumpkin farm that night.”  
  
“That...” Leo's voice hesitated and a low growl came from Raph.  
  
“Leo is there something ya ain't telling us?” Raph snarled, then stop over a cough coming from Donnie.  
  
“Well, not sure, if this...”  
  
“Just tell us what happened Leo, regardless of how embarrassing it might be for you. We will not judge you, you already said you smashed his pumpkin, however, there is more isn't there and why you did it,” Donnie insisted and Raph shuffled. Mikey could see in his mind's eye the red-clad brother crossing his arms and giving Leo the death stare as he did so.  
  
Leo began to tell them what happened in great detail, from the farmers, how he begged Leo to say that verse, every part. When he was done the room below became silent, Mikey debated to sneak out of his room and approached the edge of the balcony to overlook the situation yet only sat on the floor with his ears peeled. What seemed like a century Donnie broke the silence.  
  
“I believe that Mikey is either having a mental breakdown... or it's a medical condition, such as he could be suffering from some form of mental disorder, which I will add that there are many types out there, which I never caught onto and it surfacing now,” Donnie told them with much effort to not to choke or have his voice shaking.  
  
A gasp filled the air and Mikey too let out one immediately placing his hand over his mouth to muffle it.  
  
“Donnie what are you saying? I can see a breakdown, maybe, though this is Mikey we are talking about but a mental disorder? He never showed any signs that...” Leo panicked and Raph by the sounds of it was going to say the same thing, yet Leo beat him.  
  
“Not necessarily, there are cases that people that seemed very healthy suddenly one day have issues functioning. Mikey is having night terrors, which alone wouldn't be so concerning, yet he is hearing things, seeing things by the sounds of it and now forgetting things that he has done. How you two describe to me he is dead certain the kitchen wasn't his doing yet he was the only one to do so and he even stated he never made the cider yet he did. In his mind, he believes this is true...”  
  
“So now what? Is he having a breakdown or is he going crazy?” Raph barked.  
  
“Raphael!” Donnie snapped, “Re-frame from saying he is going crazy, either if he is having a breakdown or he does indeed have some medical condition, that isn't healthy language to use around him.”  
  
“Sorry...” Raph whimpered.  
  
“How do we help him Donnie and if he by chance has a mental issue how come is it showing up now?” Leo hastily asked.  
  
“It could have been triggered by the events on the pumpkin farm. Something about it could have made him snap one way or another.”  
  
“So it is my fault,” Leo sighed dishearten.  
  
“No,” Donnie implied, “This might have been long coming and the conditions at the farm were just right to push him. It's not your fault.” Raph interrupted with a snort and Donnie just continued as if he didn't hear it, “It's best you don't show guilt around him Leo or show any indication that you feel his condition was your fault. I believe that would make it worse for him.”  
  
“So,” Raph cut in repeating a question that Leo asked moments ago, “How do we help him?”  
  
Donnie paused for a moment, thinking probably before answering, “We might want to head back home and assess his condition there and -”  
  
“No,” Leo suddenly abrupt, and then cleared his throat, “I don't think that his a good idea. Think about it Donnie if we head back home before Halloween he will take that the wrong way correct?”  
  
Donnie thought on it, then replied, “I can see your point, if it is connected to the pumpkin farm, then canceling Halloween could make matters worse.”  
  
“Exactly, after tomorrow, we can head home. Until then I will spend the day with him, help him with the decorations and carving the pumpkin,” Leo offered.  
  
“Like old times,” Donnie agreed, “He always loved carving the pumpkin with you, Raph here as Mikey said was too violent and the designs he creates never turn out.”  
  
Raph snorted again, “Not my fault Mikey always wants to have the pumpkin carved in some over detailed design. Besides Leo is the swordsman so he can cut the damn thing.”  
  
“Then it's agreed, we will wait it out help him if needed, then head home,” Leo let out a sigh of relief.  
  
“Agree,” both brothers said simultaneously.  
  
Mikey pulled back closing the door quietly and headed to the foot of his bed.   
  
His body slumped over as his cheeks touched the soft fabric of his blankets. His eyes stared into the darkness at his hands and he wanted to cry, scream and pull his hair out if he had any.   
  
Were his brothers truly implying he was losing his mind? Was he losing his marbles? Not that the past days have proven otherwise, but still to hear your own brothers having a conversation on it and debating what was wrong with you, stuck a stake into Mikey's heart.  
  
He was confused and felt so alone... He had no idea what was going on or why. Closing his eyes, he desperately wished it would all go away, yet that was easier said than done.   
  
With a deep breath, he sluggishly crawled back to bed, his stomach grumbling for dinner that he had missed, he ignored it and forced himself to sleep, regardless. Awaiting for him, he knew it was, that nightmare lingering like the other nights did frighten him, but not as much as to stay awake and deal with one of his brothers after overhearing that conversation. With the damn if he does and damn if he doesn't situation, having their eyes on him thinking he was going mad was more terrifying.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Mmm,” Mikey moaned, turning over and squinting his face in dislike, “Who turned off the heat?” He rolled over again, reaching for his pillow to fluff it out since it felt hard as a rock. His hand searched his head area not finding anything only the uncomfortable cold of... cement?  
  
“What?” Mikey yawned and his eyes fluttered. His vision was foggy and took its sweet time to focus, in the meantime, he searched for his blanket next finding he didn't have one on him.  
  
“What's going on?” Mikey asked with a grumble, pinching between his eyes coming aware he wasn't wearing his mask even. Didn't he forget to take it off before going to bed? He recalled that since he just felt comfortable having it on that night for some reason.  
  
The cloud of confusion rose above him and he wasn't sure what was going on.   
  
Maybe he fell out of bed, he wondered patting the solid floor beneath him, yet wasn't his bedroom floor wood, not cement?   
  
Waking up was slow going, he forced the sleep out of him with some light tapping and then harder on this cheeks to snap him awake, this state of awareness wasn't very fruitful to figure out what was going on. It took a few moments until he could clearly view his surroundings.  
  
Just a quick glimpse of his surroundings in view, his heart jump to his throat and he turned in all directions before jumping to his feet.  
  
“Where the shell am I?” Mikey turned around seeing four tall brick walls painted a grayish white enclosing him in a small room. There was a broken sink on one wall with what appeared to be a toilet beside it, something told him by the condition of the sink alone he was best to not go near either item.   
  
Then to the other side of him on the corner was a broken bed with worn out leather straps to contain someone. There were no windows and the only source of light was this weak light bulb that staggered above him, clicking and humming every so often.  
  
The room did have a door with turtle luck, however, it appeared to be solidly made in a thick steel that would be difficult to break down if it was locked. The small six by six room reminded him of something from a movie, a cell probably or anything on that line.  
  
“How...” Mikey gulped, “How did I get in here?”  
  
“You were admitted,” A snaky voice answered from an open slot on the door that was used to view inside the room from the outside.  
  
He flashed a look towards the door, seeing only darkness through the rectangular opening.   
  
“Admitted for what?” Mikey demanded.  
  
“For being crazy of course, you're losing it turtle!” the voice crackled, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
“I'm not crazy!” Mikey growled yet at the moment he didn't feel so confident over that argument.  
  
“Yes you are, yes you are. You overheard your brothers, right? They would never make such things up, would they?”  
  
Mikey froze being haunted by their words, “I'm not...” he said weakly.  
  
The mystery voice that somewhat sounded familiar barked a laugh in amusement, “I told you, you will be mine in the end, Michelangelo!”  
  
Hearing the individual say his name in full, a sharp pain of horror shock his very soul as his eyes rose slowly towards the door once again, “Jack...”  
  
“Have fun Michelangelo and enjoy your new home, and don't worry, you will not be alone for long, next I will have your other brothers,” Jack howled slamming the peaking slide.  
  
He couldn't believe it, did Jack get him and he didn't even realize he had him? Mikey dashed towards the door slamming his fist on them, “You don't have me Jack! You will not touch my brothers you hear me!”  
  
Fist pound after another, Mikey kept this action, falling to his knees in the end with his hands hurting and throbbing. How was he going to get out of this one? All he knew he could be a hallucination and attacking his own bedroom door, then again he could be in a nightmare?  
  
It was not like he remembered his past nightmares, all he knew they could have been just like this.  
  
“I need to wake up,” Mikey told himself, performing the most stereotypical act one does to wake up from a dream, pinching himself.  
  
Sadly, that didn't work so well and all it accomplished was that there were no areas on his body that were burning and sore.  
  
Letting out a sigh he turned his head inwards glancing at the room once again to see if there was anything that could be of use. If there was anything near that toilet, he didn't dare to look, it wasn't worth it.

 

Turning back at the door he blinked at it baffled and startled. It wasn't there anymore, instead, it was just a door frame with the door that appeared to have been ripped off its hinges, now rested permanently plastered to the opposing wall.  
  
“When, how?” Mikey got up cautiously, keeping his eyes peeled. There was no noise, no warning that anyone removed that door, and he would have heard it for sure considering it appeared it was violently removed.   
  
Carefully as he stepped forward with hesitation, someone could be there and be on him before he even noticed. Having your right and left as blind spots wasn't comforting or assuring this wasn't a trick or a bad idea.   
  
At the doorway, he quickly peaked his head out looking both directions and darting back in waiting to see or hear anything responding from his actions. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but that didn't mean anything. When nothing happened, he took a deep breath and exit the room looking down one corridor than the other. It was well lit, however, it was crappy with the same buzzing and flickering lights he had in his cell.  
  
“Is this an asylum?”  
  
The atmosphere and the feeling he had, felt just like that. The vibes of the place gave him that impression and he knew it wasn't some prison for criminals, and besides Jack said he was crazy it would be fitting.   
  
Shaking his head he pushed away that demon's words, he wasn't crazy and he needed to escape this nightmare before it consumes him. Why he had that overwhelming sensation the longer he stays he will be Jacks and be devoured by this dream was beyond him, however, if his gut was telling him this, he wasn't going to ignore it.  
  
There were sets of doors on both sides of him and his eyes darted to each seeing some have numbers drawn what appeared to be blood, as others had it painted with a stencil.  
  
He shivered, not wondering if there was a reason for this. He could stick around to figure it out, yet he knew that would be stupid, now it was the issue on wither he goes right or left? His lip shot of pain by how hard he was biting down on it, he sighed closing his eyes.

 

“Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a turtle by its tail. If you let it go, it will give you a kiss not a sword, Eenie meenie miney mo,” Mikey said quietly pointing back and forth, “My master told me, to train not to goof around, so I should take this path here!”  
  
It was his left that his hand pointing stopped at the end of a child rhythm he and his brothers used to say and he looked down it with regret.  
  
There was something about it that seemed off not that the other way was any friendlier.  
  
Then suddenly he heard a slinking dragging sound behind him, the path that was to the right. With a gulp, he dared to look behind him, seeing the once lit path was engulfed by darkness and whatever tread that part of the hallway he couldn't see through the dense gloom.  
  
“I should press on,” Mikey shuttered telling himself.  
  
Even though he knew this wasn't a good idea he briskly walked down towards the end, not looking back or towards the other closed doors. When he reached the end that split with another choice of right and left, he quickly peeked out to make sure no one was there.  
  
To his relief, this set of hallways was also deserted with a different set of doors here and there and two large push doors on either end.  
  
The sounds behind him continue forcing him to make the rash decision before him. If he had hair at the back of his neck it would stand up tall. His body was shivering and he felt if he looked back, he would regret it as the sound came closer, and closer.  
  
“Right.”  
  
He turned right rushing forward passing some doors that had windows, yet beyond them were consumed by darkness.   
  
Halfway down, he paused, seeing the doors before him slowly opening up. In a panic, he darted into the nearest door to him, one that's room was dark.   
  
He didn't feel comfortable hiding in the shadows this time around fearing what may be in them, however, a couple humans exited the door he was aiming for at the end of the hallway walking down without a care in the world.   
  
Was the thing following him earlier, was still? He couldn't remember if he heard it when he turned the corner, nor reached it when he made his decision. The two males were chatting with amusement looking over some clipboard. What they were saying Mikey couldn't make heads or tails of it, it wasn't that they were talking like Donnie per say when he is talking about his science stuff, no it was all muffled and sounded so foreign.   
  
It felt like forever for these two just to pass his door and luckily they were not interested in entering the room he was hiding at the moment.   
  
He nervously watched them continue down the hallway. With a breath of relief, he sighed, wiping the beaded sweat from his brow. He was fearing they would enter the room making this a bit awkward, he had no clue what would have happened if they caught him.  
  
He took a breath, laying his shell against the wall beside the door. It was still too dangerous for him to leave just yet, he wanted to make sure they were far away before he dashed for the swinging doors at the end of the hallway.   
  
His eyes closed, he held his breath, feeling this nightmare crawling around in his mind.   
  
Unexpectedly, there was a change in the air and suddenly he felt a breath on his neck. He flashed his eyes open, coming face to face with a pale white woman with dead eyes staring back at him.   
  
Instinctively he wanted to scream yet she beat him to it shrieking at him in bloody murder, grasping his arm as he fled dragging her nails into his flesh.   
  
The door burst open when he stumbled out holding his arm that burn and blood drip down it.   
  
With a crash, he slammed to the floor and his ears rang. He was now in a tight spot not just with the terrifying woman wailing at him from the room, unable to pursue him, but now the two men that were at the other end of the hallway startled by him began to shout at him to stop where he was.  
  
In a panic, Mikey scrambled to his feet, ignoring the crying woman and dashed toward the two folding doors.   
  
He didn't have a clue where they led but he had to lose the two men before they could catch up to him.   
  
It was another hallway as he kept running for his life. He went left, then right, then left again.   
  
His blood ran cold by the horrible imagery that he saw on the way. There were doors open here and there revealing their ungodly horrors. People being tortured, cut up screaming for mercy, it made his stomach turned and all though he wished he could help these individuals he could not, that alone the most terrifying part of this experience disheartened him.   
  
There were so many of them, so many lost souls, so much suffering. Was this Jack's doing? Was this what he does to the ones that he finds with his light?   
  
Mikey wanted to shed a tear for them, however, he had his own problems, not being sent to a cage again and fall into the same fate as them.   
  
This time around he might not be so lucky. Turning another right then left, Mikey ran by a room that made him abruptly stop. His heart started to jump out of his chest and he swallowed down the lump in his throat. Did he just see... Leo?  
  
Slowly he turned around, not seeing the men as he took his time backing up toward the open room. He gasped in horror, seeing his big brother in the middle of a room entangled in vines that were cutting the circulation in his arms and legs. They also cut into his flesh pulling his limbs out as he breathed in agony.  
  
“L... L... Leo?” Mikey whimpered stepping at the threshold of the doorway.  
  
Leo weakly looked up at him. His face was grim and his eyes widened in disbelief, “You... You can't be here Mikey!” Leo cried in horror.  
  
“Leo... what...”  
  
“Mikey run, leave...”  
  
“But Leo?”  
  
“MIKEY GET OUT OF HERE!” Leo's voice boomed and shatter the world. He felt like he was falling and he screamed out.  
  
“Mikey wake up,” a voice called.  
  
He thrashed around, yelling out Leo's name.  
  
“Mikey, it's okay I'm here.”  
  
He darted forward screaming feeling the cold sweat covering his body and a warm arm around him. Mikey shuddered as he slowly turned his head, noticing he was back in his room and Leo was beside him. He became speechless as Leo smiled at him giving one more speech of assurance he was fine, “Mikey everything is fine you just had a nightmare.”  
  
 ** _(Did I?)_**

 

* * *

  
  
TBC


	6. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: No Pumpkins were harmed in this story...
> 
> Later on will have a bit disturbing content, but still rated T  
> Rate: T

* * *

“Morning!” Donnie smiled at Mikey.  
  
The little brother only nodded, not saying a word and then slump down into his chair surprised to have a plate ready for him.   
  
The question on which brother made breakfast did spark some fear and made his taste buds screamed in terror, however, at the moment he really didn't care.   
  
The eggs and slightly burnt toast was gagged down as the eyes fell upon him. He wanted them to bugger off and leave him, but what he heard the night before he just kept silent.   
  
That night after the nightmare Leo insisted Mikey to join them downstairs to sleep on the couches with the rest of his brothers, he did so, but refused to lay with Leo. His actions did raise some alarm from his brothers, ending that Donnie pulled him into sleeping beside him and Raph share the couch together with Leo instead.   
  
He didn't sleep much and by that result, his eyes were heavy at the moment.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Donnie asked him pouring him a glass of orange juice.  
  
“Tired,” Mikey admitted sourly.  
  
“You didn't sleep much did you?” Donnie sighed, sitting beside him rubbing his shoulder.  
  
“No...”  
  
“Take it easy Mikey, okay, the nightmares are interrupting your sleep and...”  
  
“And you're worried that I'm going crazy,” Mikey added in before Donnie could finish.  
  
“I what?” Donnie squeak in shock, “I don't think--”  
  
“You all do, I overheard you last night,” Mikey looked up from his plate and narrowed his eyes at Donnie, who shifted uneasily.  
  
“I... we...” Donnie staggered.  
  
“What's going on?” Leo's voice came from the living room, then he entered the room, as his eyes went between both Mikey and Donnie then sighed.  
  
“Mikey do you want to give me a hand with the decorations? We need to get them up in order for the kids will have something to see when they come,” Leo offered as Mikey stared back at his plate not responding to his older brother's question.  
  
A silence grew and both brothers sighed at him and Leo took a seat beside him. Leo hinted to Donnie it was best to leave for now and let him handle this. Hesitantly Donnie did what he was told, wanting to stay close just in case.  
  
“Mikey,” Leo placed his hand on Mikey's own. The young turtle didn't respond as Leo put a sweet smile on his face. “You can talk to me, you know that right?”  
  
Mikey's eyes drifted away as he rose to his feet and walked out of the room. Leo could only watch in vain, letting out another sigh, “I wish you would talk to me...”  
  


* * *

  
  
All day Mikey kept to himself, reflecting on his dream that taunted him, the images and what he had experience within this week, Leo being dragged to the pond screaming, the call after, the feeling of hearing his cries for help and then there was the message on the fridge. Was he really just losing his mind?   
  
He wanted to go home at this moment yet his brothers insisted to continue the festivities and he didn't want anything to do with it.   
  
Raph set up the decorations with Leo's help, they many times have asked him to join them, however, he only walked away wishing to be left alone.   
  
Donnie set up the bowl of candy and had this year's costume he got Mikey to make him months ago hanging up near the door.  
  
Dinner rolled around a bit early for they wanted to do their magic for the kids and they would come just moments after dusk.   
  
The night's meal was roast beef, pumpkin pie, and mash potatoes. Mikey did have the pies done days ago and the roast and potatoes Raph and Leo had to prepare.   
  
Even the disturbing sound of the smoke alarms going off periodically didn't phase Mikey, who would any other given time run in and take over horrified they were daring to cook.

 

This time he did no such thing, ignoring the kitchen's cries for mercy and the real cook in the house to save it. The meat was tough and each brother grimly fought it to not only cut it but chew it as well.   
  
The mashed potatoes that should have been easy was runny and overcooked.  
  
Even so, Mikey didn't complain slowly eating it, unable to display any emotions. There were many attempts to strike a conversation that would perk Mikey's interest, but each brother failed miserably, in the end eating their supper quietly. When they were done, each skipped the pie, not in the mood for it and headed their different ways.   
  
Donnie needed to do something in the garage before dressing up and Raph accompanied him, not to help but to avoid seeing Mikey in this state. Only Leo stayed, cleaning the table and placing the dishes into the sink.  
  
“You know what Mikey we need to carve that pumpkin I got you,” Leo said. He pulled out a plastic sheet, that did make Mikey raise an eyebrow. It was a heavy duty one that Donnie sometimes uses when he dissect things.  
  
Leo followed Mikey's gawking eyes down to the sheet as he chuckled, “I know we usually use a plastic Halloween decorated sheet for this, but I didn't have one and this is all I found.”  
  
Mikey looked away and Leo placed the plastic sheet heading towards the side closet that oddly had a lock on it. Mikey recalled there was never one on it before and why all the sudden now?  
  
Leo unlocked it and pulled out the plump pumpkin that Mikey swore was larger than yesterday. Shaking that thought away, he didn't comment on that observation, as Leo placed it in the middle of the table. Leo next pulled open the utensil drawer grabbing a large kitchen knife, placing it on the sheet of plastic.  
  
“Do you want to make the first cut?” Leo asked.  
  
 _ **He could feel the end coming near, the darkness, the foul stench in his nostrils. He was trapped, he could not run, he could not move. He could feel the cold steel so close to him.  
**_  
With a sharp pain in his head and the words bleeding into his mind, Mikey pushed himself from the table in a rush, panting as he did. He stared at the pumpkin consumed by the horrifying notion that it was like the plant's feelings that were pouring into him. Leo became concern coming to Mikey's aid, “Mikey calm down,” Leo said softly.  
  
Mikey shuddered holding his hands, as he couldn't stop making eye contact on the pumpkin... Jack's pumpkin...  
  
“Mikey listen tome,” Leo forced Mikey's gaze to his icy grey eyes that were warm, “You're okay, nothing is wrong. It's just a pumpkin, lets.” Leo placed the knife in Mikey's hand, “just make the first cut and you will feel better and maybe all this darkness that is bothering you will finally go away?”  
  
The cold steel in his hand, for some reason he wrapped his green fingers around it on Leo's words that this might go away. What if that is it? That is what he needs to do to get Jack out of his head? Hesitantly Mikey moved towards the pumpkin with Leo's guidance.  
  
 ** _It comes for me... I can't move... please don't! You can't! He lies! LIES LIES LIES!!!_**  
  
The endless words clawed at his brain, making Mikey's eyes tear up, his body shook and he would have dropped the knife over how much he was vibrating, yet Leo once again aided him.  
  
 _ **Stop! Stop! Please stop!**_  
  
Mikey shook his head whimpering as Leo gently pressed his body against the table and directed his hand to have the knife on the top, ready to cut the hole that would be used to gut the pumpkin before carving.  
  
 _ **I CAN FEEL IT! THE BLADE, THE COLD STEEL! HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!**_  
  
“It's okay Mikey, you can do it,” Leo encouraged him.  
  
 ** _LIES! LIES! LIES! He is not me Mikey, I am LEO!! He is JACK-O-LANTERN!_**  
  
The words shattering his world, all breath escaped as his heart stopped and Mikey hesitantly tilted his head towards Leo.   
  
His face turned pale seeing the unnatural curl of a smile playing on his older brother's lips, his brother's face started to melt away and something hideous and twisted replaced it.   
  
Mikey tried to scream suddenly realizing Jack had his hand and forced him to slam the knife into the pumpkin.   
  
A shriek came from the pumpkin that sounded like Leo. Mikey flashed a look back unable to stop Jack doing it, again and again, making a perfect circle around the stump.   
  
A red ooze came dripping down as he could hear his brother agonizing screams no more.   
  
His hand then sliced the side as Mikey tried to pull his hand free, a blood-curdling howl came from Jack in amusement as Mikey continue to carve the pumpkin.   
  
First, an eye that dripped of blood, then another, a nose, then an ungodly smile to finish.   
  
Once he was done Jack let go of his hand, with Mikey standing there horrified and gasping for air, watching the pumpkin changed back to his brother that laid over the plastic.   
  
His eyes that Mikey had cut out rolled to the ground and his beak was cut up. His mouth was ripped open showing the jaw bone. Then the last nightmarish imagery was the slopping gushing sound as his brain falling out of his skull splattering onto the floor.   
  
Mikey dropped the knife screaming seeing his hands were covered in his brother's blood.  
  
He shook his head, unable to believe this. This had to be another nightmare!  
  
“This can't be real... this can't be real!” Mikey screamed in horror. Did he just kill his brother?  
  
“It is real, it is real,” the twisted haunting voice told him as Mikey hesitantly looked towards the archway. Jack stood there, his body was twisted and hideous and in his hand, he held a wisp... a wisp that Mikey could feel was... was Leo.  
  
Before Mikey could verify that Jack smirked, “He didn't say the rhyme when he came back to the pumpkin patch, he has been mine since then, but you sacrificed him making his soul so much sweeter.”  
  
“All these days, I wasn't going insane?” Mikey choked back.  
  
“No, that was me to make you do what you would not, thank you turtle and I will keep my promise,” Jack snarled.  
  
“What promise?”  
  
“I will have you all in the end!” the demon roared and then turned into vines slithering across the floor and under the front door.  
  
Mikey blink looking at his hands than towards his dead brother...  
  
“No...” Mikey whimpered, then clench his fists, “NO!”  
  
He rushed forward, bursting through the door and caught the tail end of the vines heading towards the woods.   
  
He didn't bother running after them, instead jumped into the car not before slashing the tires of the van first. He couldn't afford his other brothers following, he wouldn't let Jack have them too.   
  
He turned the car on, seeing Donnie and Raph rush out of the barn in a cloud of confusion trying to stop him. He had to make haste, he knew where exactly Jack was going and he was going to beat him to get Leo's soul back!  
  


* * *

  
  
It wasn't long until he reached the farm parking the car on the side of the road.   
  
He didn't want to drive up the driveway to alarm anyone and he wanted to surprise Jack.   
  
The woods were dense here then the other path he and Leo have taken and the fog that had dropped down was thick, yet that didn't stop him.   
  
Pressing forward Mikey paused blinking at the farmhouse before him, that wasn't the direction he was going, he should be in the field near the tree since he parked far from the house and close to where the tree should be. He turned around, heading towards the tree only to stop again finding he was before the house.   
  
Attempt after attempt no matter what way he ran, he kept finding himself at the house.  
  
Frustrated and almost out of breath, Mikey growled, was this Jack doing to stop him?  
  
Mikey turned on his heel towards the fog determine to get through it suddenly freezing in his spot when someone spoke to him.  
  
“It's no use youngster, once Jack puts up his fog there is no entry,” an old woman's voice informed him. Mikey slowly turned around seeing the old lady rocking in her chair, she wasn't scared of him and oddly gave him a look of pity.  
  
“You're not afraid of me?” Mikey asked and she shook her head giving him a sweet smile.  
  
“Child you're not even close to what is frightening that lies in the dark, that is true horror and evil,” she admitted as her eyes trailed over towards the fog and a sadness took root.  
  
Mikey too looked towards it clenching his fist, “I need to get inside!”  
  
The woman looked back at him curiously, “Why would you want to face Jack-o-lantern?”  
  
Mikey stepped forward showing his desperation in his actions and voice, “He has my older brother! I can't let him have him! I... I... can't lose him like this...” Hot tears ran down Mikey's cheeks, and before he knew it the old lady was beside him rubbing his shoulder to comfort him.  
  
“You love your brother don't you?”  
  
Mikey nodded, “We only have each other and he always looked out for us, protecting us. And...”  
  
“Come,” the woman insisted, taking Mikey by his hand into her frail one. Mikey didn't resist following the woman into her house.  
  
When they enter there were two other people at a table a bit startled at seeing Mikey, but the old woman calmed them.  
  
“Jonathan, Lara, it's okay, he is a guest,” she assured them as both exchanged looks then shrugged.  
  
The one name Lara spoke, “Grandmother do you want me to get some tea?”  
  
“No child that is fine, I'm going to bring this one to great, great, great grandfather,” she told them as Mikey look at her confused.  
  
The two twentyish-year-olds look at each other again, then didn't say a word as the old woman continue walking across the house with Mikey's hand in hers. They came to a hallway and Mikey saw the family history plaster over it with photos. There were so many generations and he gawked in awe.  
  
A small chuckle came from the woman as she tilted her head at him, “Our family has been living at the farm for centuries caretaking it, you can say.”  
  
“Care-taking?” Mikey asked.  
  
She nodded, “Yes, you see to keep Jack-o-lantern at bay three things are required, one is the pumpkin patch. Every time this year he tries to escape, yet can't for the patch holds him here. Our family makes sure the patch is ready for Halloween night. Unfortunately, that alone doesn't work, we have to sell the pumpkins, the reason is the positive energy of doing so acts like a barrier for him from leaving.”  
  
“That is why you have the rhyme to promote positive emotions and preventing Jack shining his light on someone?” Mikey wondered, blinking at all the images.  
  
“You are correct, It's dangerous to let anyone come to pick a pumpkin and the same time just as disastrous not allowing people to come and buy one. The rhyme will cancel out anyone targeted and if that fails...”  
  
“You said there are three reasons, is the third for anyone that doesn't say the rhyme?”  
  
The woman nodded sadly, “These days people are not superstitious and mock the thought of Jack and get caught under his light. Once they do Jack can find them no matter what, he doesn't have to leave to bring them here. How he does it, it's complicated and not much time to explain.”  
  
“So what is the third thing?” Mikey gently inquired as the old woman stopped at a door, unlocking it and allowing him to step in. In a low lit room was a bed with a man sleeping on it. Mikey recognized the man right away, it was the farmer he saw that night.  
  
“This is great great great grandfather,” she introduced Mikey to the sleeping man.  
  
Mikey's jaw dropped and gave her a disbelief look. She only smiled, “Many years ago, great great great grandfather had five children and an amazing wife. They knew of this cursive place and like the rest of the family abide by the rules and tradition. Yet his eldest bless his soul, was very skeptical and even with the proof of every year seeing Jack win over and over again. He denied his existence.” the old woman took a seat nearby as Mikey listened to her tale, “The foolish boy provoked Jack on purpose to prove he did not exist, a series of events unfolded, Jack came to him dragging him to the tree eating him alive.” Mikey gulped as his hand shook. “By doing this Jack molded his broken body into a pumpkin waiting for it to grow. In the meantime, the farmer, grandfather here, was tormented by Jack yet didn't realize why. No one had it recorded this so he was lost in what was happening to him, truly believing he was losing his mind. His son that was actually Jack-o-lantern in disguise played the part as his son, used that to torment the Grandfather more. Then on Halloween just after dusk, Jack manipulated Grandfather to carve a pumpkin he presented him that in the end was really his own son, forcing Grandfather to kill his child.”  
  
Mikey's body shuddered as he collapsed, having the exact experience happen to him, he started to cry and the old woman's hand once again comforted him.  
  
“There is more to the story child,” she patted him, “Grandfather loving his son so much begged the gods that punished Jack-o-lantern, begging any of them to listen to him. They answered, saying he could at least save his son, but with a price. Many were angry that Jack was able to take so many souls mocking them as he did. So this is Grandfather's curse and salvation for his son.”  
  
Mikey wiped his beak scrambling to his feet looking at the man in the bed that look like he was in his late thirties, “I don't understand.”  
  
She nodded, “Grandfather doesn't age to battle Jack-o-lantern from taking his son's soul, is required a living being, not dead, yet their soul connected to the land. In order that Grandfather to do his duties his body is immortal.”  
  
“That night,” Mikey understood and swallowed the lump in his throat, “that was his spirit and the man with him was his son? They were warning us.”  
  
The woman smiled again, “That is part of his job, to warn the ones he can to prevent Jack from collecting another soul.”  
  
Mikey fell silent, then look down at his hands in vain, “Then there is nothing I can do for Leo?”  
  
“Maybe or maybe not, why don't you talk to grandfather, he might be able to help you,” the woman started to walk to the door.  
  
“Wait, how am I to do that if he doesn't ever awake?” Mikey called to her in a panic.  
  
She was at the door and didn't look at him, “I have a strong feeling you know how to talk to a spirit?”.   
  
The door shut behind her leaving Mikey in the room alone with the ancient man.   
  
His eyes trailed towards the man unsure how he could communicate. Biting his lip, he pondered on it, he could just talk, but he had a strong feeling that wouldn't work so well then it hit him. He smacked his fist in his hand finding a comfortable spot on the floor, he wasn't the best at this, but he knew he had to try. What did he have to lose?   
  
His eyes closed and he focused on meditating, clearing his mind of the clutter of horror and worry on what Jack-o-lantern was doing to his brother. He breathed in from his nostrils and out from his mouth.  
  
One... two... three...  
  
“So turtle we meet again,” a warm voice spoke before him. Mikey opened his eyes standing before the farmer with the lantern of a jack-o-lantern on it. Behind him was his sleeping body and Mikey could see his own behind himself. He did it, yet he couldn't jump for joy just yet there was still work to do.  
  
“Hi, I'm-”  
  
“Michelangelo, yes I remember your name and your brother Leonardo, who visit the farm for a pumpkin,” the man explained.  
  
Mikey nodded shuffling his feet, “Yeah and...”  
  
“And Jack's light has shined on your brother,” the man said sadly.  
  
“Yeah, and I need to save him! I can't have Jack-o-lantern have my brother!” Mikey piped up in a panic as the man nodded.  
  
“There is nothing I can do, unfortunately, all I am able to do is prevent people falling under his light, but once they are his I have no power.”  
  
“What!” Mikey gasped as the farmer walk towards the door going through it. The turtle followed close behind ignoring the weirdness going through a door.  
  
“You can't say that, there must be something you can do,” Mikey pleaded. They exit the house and were before the fog.  
  
The farmer stood there staring at the wall and shook his head, “I am sorry son...”  
  
“That isn't good enough!” Mikey barked, “I refuse my brother's soul to be damned like this!”  
  
“There isn't...” the man started and Mikey got into his face.  
  
“No! There must be a way! If there's a will there's a way. I don't leave a turtle behind no matter what!” Mikey growled.  
  
A moment passed and the farmer thought on it, then bit his lip in hesitation, “There is a way but...”  
  
“I don't care what it is if I have to do something I will do it!” Mikey insisted.  
  
The man looked him over, “Your young boy, still a lot of life left and...”  
  
“My brother's life was stolen from him, at least I can make sure he isn't tortured in the afterlife!”  
  
The man paused, then sighed, “You are aware boy, that to save your brother you will have to forfeit your own life, never to grow old, never to be seen by anyone, from loved ones, family? You will have to be caged to this farm until you decide to find another to take your place? Are you willing to make such a sacrifice? Does your brother mean that much, boy?”  
  
“Yes,” Mikey said with no hesitation full of determination, then he jumped hearing the farmer laugh a belly of a laugh.  
  
“Of all my years with people demanding to save their lover or family member and even friends not one was this determined, as you are...” the farmer walk toward the house as the older woman walked out sitting in her seat.  
  
“Helen is a good child, she watched over this farm and taught her children and grandchildren. But sometimes I hear her whispering, saying I should pass the torch and move on with my son. You see, after forty years my son's soul was safe and was allowed to move on.”  
  
To Mikey's right the younger man appeared confused on what was going on as the farmer continued, “Yet the foolish boy refuses to move on because of me, not wanting me to be alone... Maybe it is time for us both to finally move on.”

 

  
“Dad?” the man questioned then looked at Mikey and back to his father.  
  
The farmer walked up to Mikey, “I have a feeling you would make a great guardian for this farm boy, if you want to take this curse upon you. With it, you're allowed to only save one from Jack-o-lantern's light and all the rest can only warn whatever way you see fit.” The farmer held out his staff.  
  
“Dad, are you sure?”  
  
“Yes my son, yes, it's time to join your mother, she been waiting for so long for us. This boy here will do great and Jack has his brother after all.”  
  
Mikey stared at the staff, “So all I have to do is take it?”  
  
“Yes, and the rules and powers with it will be yours. You can change your...”  
  
Mikey took the staff without hesitation feeling a weird aura surrounding him.   
  
The farmer moved away taking his son's hand. Mikey's body trembled and he collapsed onto the ground using the staff as support.   
  
His body was on fire and held for dear life.   
  
Suddenly he screamed as his vision blurred and he just caught the farmer giving him a warm smile before moving on towards a warm welcoming light.   
  
Mikey closed his eyes, letting this phase pass, as he heard screaming from the farmhouse saying grandfather had turned to dust and Mikey's body is laying on the ground.   
  
When it was all over silence fell and Mikey stumbled to his feet gasping for air. He felt weird, off even, his eyes staggered up seeing the old woman smiling, taking a breath and as if she could see him she nodded to him, “Thank you.”  
  
He stood there staring at her, then he heard it, Leo's howls in the night. The fog was no more and Mikey could see Leo far in the distance being hanged in the very tree Jack died in. He was on fire being tortured as Jack was for his death.   
  
Mikey rushed towards them seeing Jack laughing and dancing around the tree, singing some disturbing song. When Mikey approached them he yelled at the foul demon, but not before hiding the staff behind his shell.  
  
“Let my brother go!” Mikey demanded with a growl.  
  
“M-i-k-e-y” Leo strained as the flames licked his ghostly skin.  
  
Jack stopped his dance, grinning at Mikey, “Or what?”  
  
“You will let him go Jack-o-lantern, he is not yours!” Mikey took a step towards him.  
  
Jack amused by this foolish courage laughed and threw his bony crooked arms into the air, “Oh and you think you have the power to stop me?”  
  
“Yes, I do!” Mikey slammed the staff before him, making Jack jump back in disbelief. His eyes widen in confusion.  
  
“How did you get that?” the demon hissed.  
  
“I'm the new guardian of this farm and my brother is the one I'm going to save from you!” Mikey narrowed his eyes.  
  
“No! He is mine!” Jack roared charging towards Mikey who took a stand.   
Jack slashed his sharp claws at the turtle who in turn saw this poor attack a mile away and dodged it. Mikey then twirled the staff that would make Donnie proud, swooped under Jack's legs, forcing the demon to crash to the ground, as it let out a hiss in anger.  
  
“He is mine! He is mine!!” Jack's hand rose and then slammed into the dirt, making thorny vines shoot out into the air. The plants twist around, darting towards Mikey as a large mass, yet in defense Mikey back flipped before they could reach him. Missing him by a mile, they crashed into the ground, as the impact made the dirt rise casting a dust cloud. Mikey coughed, waving his hand, then suddenly let out a squeak seeing the monster dash towards him. With quick reflects he raised the staff in time to stop Jack's claws reaching his face.  
  
“The farmer never gave such a fight,” the demon spat in disgust.  
  
“Dude, that is because he was a farmer… Shell, I'm a ninja!” Mikey grind his teeth pushing Jack away then did a spin kick at the demon. Jack's skid across the ground, smashing some pumpkins in his path.  
  
“I will…”  
  
“Leonardo isn't yours!” Mikey shouted, slamming the staff firmly to the ground.  
  
Jack ready to go another round suddenly was stopped by a horde of wisps. Mikey blinked in confusion not understanding at first why there were there, then it came to him, like a vision.   
  
All the victims that Jack took under his light, their family members, love ones and friends that lost people to Jack, were the wisps all along.   
  
They were the ones that couldn't let go of what Jack has done, they were the ones that would help the farmer so no one else would suffer anymore.   
  
They were the ones who stayed behind to prevent Jack from getting more victims.   
  
One of the main reasons the wisps never moved on, as he came aware for the one rule that the farmer never told him, after a thousand years if Jack doesn't get the number of souls he is required all the souls that he had collected will be freed and Jack would meet a worse fate then this farm.   
  
All these souls are here to make sure that day comes. To Mikey's amusement, Jack screamed, trying to knock the wisps away. It was now Mikey's turn to end this and show Jacky-boy he will never win. The turtle flashed forward doing a kick into the monster's gut, sending him stumbling away from the tree and his brother.  
  
“That is a warning Jack-o-lantern,” Mikey stood tall, “You will not have my brother's soul and I refuse you to collect anymore. The farmer might not had the power to fight you, after you claim your victims, however, the rules have changed! Since I'm not the same as him! I will fight to my last dying breath!”

  
Jack shuddered under Mikey, not use to facing such a strong soul as his and then he narrowed his eyes at the turtle, “You won this time, but next year I will win and you will wish you had never taken that staff turtle! As you said the rules have changed.”  
  
In a raging whirlwind of dead leaves, they swirled around Jack then fell back to the ground when he disappeared. Mikey rushed to Leo touching him with the staff that distinguished the flames and loosen the noose, lowering Leo down as his brother took it off gasping for air.

Mikey gave him some space, when Leo was able to talk, he shot Mikey a look, “What have you done Mikey?”  
  
“There was no choice Leo...” Mikey sighed, looking at the ground.  
  
Leo rubbed his arm, then wrapped them around Mikey starting to cry, something Mikey never saw his leader do. What Jack did to him broke him down and he couldn't hold that leader profile at the moment.   
  
Mikey rubbed Leo's shell holding him tightly, “Everything will be fine Leo, if your mad I did this, it's okay, since you're my brother and I love you. I would never let you be tortured for eternity by anyone like Jack or anyone at that, if I can help it.”  
  
Leo took a breath, he held back his flowing tears holding Mikey's face, “I'm proud of you Mikey. I should have listened to you, I should have... I came back here that night to find you a pumpkin to say sorry and do the rhyme to make amends for my actions. However, Jack trick me to think he had you and by the time I realized it wasn't you, my time was up and I was his...”  
  
“It's okay Leo, I know you didn't mean it, you were stressed and I already forgave you. I was so angry that night since I didn't want anything to happen to you and...”  
  
“I was a hard shell and did not listen, yeah...”  
  
Mikey smiled, placing his hands on Leo, “What is done is done, right bro? Now we have something important to do, stop Jack from winning any more souls so, in the end, we can have them released from their torment.”  
  
Leo chuckled, “When did my little brother become the leader?”  
  
“Jealous?” Mikey grinned wildly.  
  
“No, thankfully,” Leo admitted, laying his head against Mikey, “I'm very lucky Mikey I have you as a brother, no one... okay Donnie and Raph would do the same, but anyone else wouldn't have done what you have, so thank you.”  
  
“Leo...” Mikey sniffled, “You're going to make me cry.”  
  
“Welcome to the club,” Leo sniffled once again embracing his brother, who he didn't want to let go, fearing he would be dragged back to that hell.  
  
Both stood there for a moment as suddenly their attention was grabbed by someone calling out Mikey's name.  
  
Merging out of the forest both Raph and Donnie came, they called for Mikey and seemed very distraught. Both look white, and Mikey and Leo knew why, they must have found Leo's body mutilated on the table and probably believe the little brother had done it. Leo flashed a look at Mikey in worry as Mikey's face twisted in pain.  
  
“Mikey, you didn't mean to,” Leo assured him, “Jack is at fault.”  
  
Mikey looked down at the ground with guilt then something sparked hope in him as he heard the sweet old woman's voice, “So you two must be Donatello and Raphael, the brothers of Leonardo and Michelangelo?”  
  
Raph jumped almost out of his shell drawing his sai being stop from Donnie that told him to hold on, it was an old woman that actually sneaked up upon two ninjas.  
  
Donnie nodded as the woman smiled sweetly, “Then we need to talk, I know you have witnessed one brother's death and wonder where is the other, we have much to discuss to rest their minds.”  
  
“What?” Raph exchange looks to Donnie, unsure how she would know this.  
  
Raph was about to demand where Mikey was but the woman interrupted him, “What happened to your family happened to mine three hundred years ago... and my grandfather had passed the torch to your brother Michelangelo to save Leonardo's soul from Jack-o-lantern. Please no questions and join me inside for tea and then I will explain.”  
  
Raph was skeptic, narrowing his eyes at the woman who only chuckled, “Look to the right, you have one more minute until we can't see them anymore.”  
  
Raph and Donnie gave her a confused look, then turn towards the direction, as their jaw dropped seeing Leo, live and well near the tree with Mikey beside him.  
  
“They can see us?” Leo questioned Mikey as Mikey nodded.  
  
“Yep, only for ten more seconds then they will not be able to, until next year,” Mikey shrugged. His staff scattered its light over the field when he placed it on some holder that just appeared out of thin air, strapped to his belt, so he didn't have to hold it all the time.  
  
“This feels awkward,” Leo admitted.  
  
“Yep,” Mikey smacked his lips.  
  
Leo took a breath and yelled out, “I'm sorry I should have listened to Mikey! Please listen to that woman's tale, she will explain everything. I love you both, Bye.” Turning around Leo nudged Mikey's shoulder, “Let's take a walk around the property, I...”  
  
“I know we are best not to be around when she explains,” Mikey agreed walking away, as both faded from Raph and Donnie's sight.  
  
Tears ran down both brothers cheeks as both were confused.  
  
The old woman patted them on the shoulder, comforting them, “They are fine, now please come in and warm up, I will have some tea and we will have a long talk.”  
  
The brothers nodded slowly following the old lady glimpsing back at the tree in desperation to see both Mikey and Leo again... yet saw nothing of the sort.  
  
THE END


End file.
